Made For Two
by LadyYuina
Summary: Takasugi Tamaki was prowling around within a bar one night, and as soon as he laid eyes on Hoshizune Hotaka, he knew he wanted to make him his. Only problem is: Hoshizune is straight and has a girlfriend. Rated M.
1. I've Got Eyes On You

A/N: I must apologize, for the devilish side of me has emerged. At least for now, and my fingers are itching to write about **sex (but not without some sort of plot, however clichéd, although I will definitely enjoy reading this from time to time)**. PWP is not something I dig . . . Usually. This isn't going to be those sort of wholesome, well detailed type of stories, so if you're looking for something fulfilling, then please look elsewhere. I definitely do not want to hear things like "you should have made the/this chapter(s) longer", "I felt the plot was lacking, like I was merely reading between the lines", or something like "there isn't enough coverage of anything or the characters". You all have been warned, so please don't spam me with things I clearly stated were probably not going to be present. I am only writing this for fun, so CHILL.

Tamaki and Hotaka are two randomly made up people I came up with just now. This story is also an original; a piece I've come up with on my own, not some copyrighted shit. Ignore the categories I chose, because that was as good as I could make it.

IN ADVANCE: I am not trying to bash on gay men, because I see there is nothing wrong with them. Hoshizune is going to seem really harsh, but I am writing him as how a hetero man would react to a gay man liking him. So, remember, I am not bashing gays.

This is gonna be pretty short. Don't have the heart to make it long, and whether I continue this will depend on my mood. It may be the next day I pop out another chappy, or it could be months from now.

Written in Takasugi's POV. Read at your own leisure. THIS IS YAOI, so if you don't like this kind of stuff, then don't read. Thank you.

Made For Two - I've Got Eyes On You  
By: LadyYuina

I bit down on a side of his shoulder hard, eliciting a pained moan from the man pinned beneath me. He was breathing in short gasps, with half-closed lids and a nearly irresistible horny look on his face. I was about ready to shoot cum as it is, but with experienced love-making techniques on my side, I knew how to hold back.

It's kind of funny how I ended up meeting this guy. Maybe you'd like to hear about it, hm?

I was out on the prowl, as usual, and it just so happened a very fine looking man captured my interest. Dark, smoldering eyes, slightly curved nose, small lips, and thick dark hair, and not to mention a finely toned build. Obviously in his early twenties; definitely the type I go for first. It was a pity then though, because I was going to find out he was straight, but nothing like a little coaxing and a little 'hint-hint' to loosen his pants. Hehe. Bar patrol, here I come.

"Hi," I said, as I welcomed myself to his table.

He looked at me, bewildered. "Excuse me?"

"What? Can't say a greeting back?" I asked, watching him intently. God damn, he was better looking up close. "My name's Takasugi Tamaki. And you are?"

He remained silent for a moment, as if he was stunned, but then he said, "Hoshizune Hotaka." His eyes narrowed slightly, and following that gesture was a, "do I know you?"

I laughed, saying, "that all depends on you, I'm afraid."

"Huh?"

"Say, isn't the Hota in your name written with the same kanji as mine, Taka?" I asked, decidedly trying to get him to think of something else. His perplexed look became somewhat darker, and I knew it could get nasty if I didn't step things up a notch. "Ah, it's okay if you don't want to tell me, but mind if I buy you a drink?"

"No thank you. I was just about to leave," he announced, standing up abruptly. Something small, probably a card, fell from his left jacket pocket. My eyes honed on it in and instant, and before he could react fast enough, I already had it within my hand. "Hey, give that back!"

"Hm, what's this?" I brought it up to my face.

"Don't look at it!" he warned me, but I wasn't listening.

If I wanted him to stay, this was going to come in handy. "A girl? Your girlfriend, perhaps?" He flushed a bright red, making me know instantly that I was right. Bingo. "Haha, so I am right. I gotta say, man, she has a nice set of hooters now that I look more carefully--though she's a bit aged."

"How dare you--"

"Nah-ah-ah." I waved the picture around in front of him just out of his reach. "This is that one small time actress Noto Atsuko, isn't she? From what I've heard she's to be casting in a movie, no? Bet she'd be pissed if I leaked it out to the press that she was seeing someone like you. No, rather someone as young as you. Scandalous, really." This turn of events were unfolding nicely. The now very angry look on his face only amused me. "Now sit back down and share a drink with me, if you don't want me to do anything bad to either of you."

"Why are you making me do this?" he asked.

"Simple. I've taken a liking to you."

"I'm not gay, if you're wondering."

I chuckled. "Just merry, but that won't stop me." Hell, it would have been a bit easier if he were bisexual. I watched him for a moment as he sat back down. "What would you like to chug, my friend?"

"Water.""Ah, come on, be serious."

"Whiskey, then."

"Now that's the shit! Hey, waitress, bring over two shots of whiskey will you! No, actually, six shots!"

"Yes, Sir!" The waitress chimed.

sssSssseeeEeeexxxXxxx

"Ah!"

"Did you like that?" I think I might have squeezed a little too hard.

He cringed and threw his head back against the bed. I could tell he was exploding with lust. "Your cock's so wet already." His pre-cum was dripping everywhere, so I had to keep wiping my hands off with tissue every now and then, but he was too worked up to notice anything other than my fingers.

"You fucking asshole . . . You . . . You put something in my drink, didn't you?" he hissed.

"I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't," I replied, eyes shining. He was eagerly reacting to my hand, but I couldn't blame him. I really did put something in his drink, and as a result, he was now horny beyond belief. Better take my chance and fuck him as much as I can before all hell breaks loose tomorrow morning. A chance this good doesn't always show. "Now, how about we advance a little further, hm?"

"You wouldn't . . .!"

"Oh, wouldn't I?" I challenged. "I bet you'd like it. When I ram you so hard that you're practically screeching across the bed--you'll cry out--clutching at the bed sheets. Just wait; it'll happen."

I trailed kisses down his throat all the way down to his abdomen. I could feel his penis brushing up against my chin, and probably thinking he was going to shoot his cum right on it. And that was what exactly happened--it was warm and sticky against my skin. I rose from the bed for a moment to wipe away the mess, and he looked up at me, panting lightly.

"Oh god, do you know how hard it is to keep myself in check?" He just kept looking at me, not saying anything. "My balls are about ready to fall off from my dick. I need to take you now."

I was at my limit, apparently.

"If it's money you're after, I can pay you. You . . . You don't have to do this."

"I want to do this. Say otherwise and I might not lubricate myself like I know I should."

It didn't take long before I was well-oiled, eagerly ready to explore Hoshizune's untouched cavern. Thus, like magic, I slid in easily, hearing Hoshizune grunt in dismay. The initial entry usually hurts, for I've taken my far share of playing bottom. Yet, now I no longer prefer it the other way around, because being inside someone just made me feel all the more better. He's squeezing me so tightly right now though, that I will consider this as painful.

"Ease up, man. You're making this difficult for both me and you."

"I can't," he said, tensing up even further. "This fucking hurts."

"Damn right it hurts, but you're not relaxing at all. The more tense you become, the more painful it becomes, got it? Now try to loosen those muscles of yours."

"I didn't ask for you to shove that pathetic dick up my ass."

I was ticked by his remark, and the only way I could think of to get back at him was to "move". Bad decision. The friction, despite my lubricated self, burned. He was just too tight from tension.

"Fuck!" I pulled out completely, dissatisfied and pissed off. "You make a lousy bottom."

"Thanks; I was hoping to hear that," he remarked, smiling weakly. His dark hair was damp and it was matted around his sweaty face. "My ass hurts."

"I'm not done with you yet. I'm gonna keep trying until I cum inside you once."

And I mean it, too.

I've Got Eyes On You: END


	2. Like Sticks and Glue

Rated MATURE

A/N: I'm back with more. Tamaki and Hotaka aren't going to separate as easily as Hotaka hopes they do.

This is gonna be pretty short. Don't have the heart to make it long, and whether I continue this will depend on my mood. It may be the next day I pop out another chappy, or it could be months from now.

Written in Hoshizune's POV. Read at your own leisure. THIS IS YAOI, so if you don't like this kind of stuff, then don't read. Thank you.

Made For Two - Like Sticks and Glue  
By: LadyYuina

Something like this wasn't supposed to happen. Actually, something like this was never supposed to happen. What would Atsuko think of me now if she were to find out? Even if she's twelve years older than me, it is far worse to sleep with another man than it is to sleep with a much older woman. However, I can't undo what has been done. The asshole laying beside me is sound asleep, so I shouldn't have any problems slipping out.

As soon as I stood up, I heard him say, "where are you going?" And here I thought he was asleep.

"Home," I replied, wincing when I tried to take a step.

"Hurts, don't it?" he asked me, chuckling. "I suggest you come back to bed for now. I'll help you out later."

"Back to bed? Don't talk to me like I am some whorish trash."

"I never said you were one. Chill, dude. You were a good fuck last night, after all, huh? Say, wanna have another round?"

I was baffled. Was this bastard going to chase me from now on? "Absolutely not. Unlike a certain someone, I have a normal life to return to." I remained where I was, but it was becoming painful, and I really wanted to sit down. But the fear of having Takasugi do something to me was far greater than my feelings of discomfort. "I really need to leave."

"Can you really call seeing an older woman (no less a celebrity) in secret a normal life?" Like a bomb it hit me--he was right--if Atsuko and I were ever discovered together, she wouldn't waste a second to deny the accusations. I'd be crushed completely. "Ditch that old hag and be with me instead. Despite our rough start last night--"

"You fucking drugged me!" I snapped.

"--I think our bodies are really compatible. It felt good in the end though, because you were screaming like a girl at our last session. Man, it was amazing; just like music to my ears. If I recall well, I'd say we did it about seven to eight times. Even that's a lot for someone like me."

My only retort to my self pride and dignity was, "you . . . you fucking shut the hell up! I don't want to have to listen to what a fag has to say about me!"

I was expecting to see a playful smirk come across his face, but what appeared there was sadness instead--something I didn't expect at all. I knew it was natural human behavior to become afflicted when someone was sad, but I didn't want to feel anything when it came to this guy. The perils of a fag I would never know, and neither did I want to find out.

"Don't look so down and out yourself." Since when have I . . .? "Most people talk just like you, and I know straight men can never truly go out with me. What I did last night was ridiculous and humiliating, really. Here," he produced the photo from underneath his pillow, "you can have the picture back if you want."

I reached for it and took it from him, staring at his sad face the whole time. "Look, I'm sorry about--"

It was at this point in time I saw how attractive of a man Takasugi really was--women probably ogled him all the time. He had dark brown, almond-shaped eyes, bleached blonde long hair, fleshy lips, and a small yin-yang tattoo on the left side of his neck (something I failed to notice last night at the bar).

"No, it's all right. I should be the one apologizing. Life can be a bitch; I saw you yesterday at the bar and thought to myself 'that is one gorgeous man; I must have him no matter what'. So with that train of thought I drugged you and practically raped you right here on this bed in some random, cheap motel."

I couldn't stand the pain anymore. "Shit, my ass is burning like god knows what, while you sit there spilling out your woes." Screw his sentiments.

This caused a roar of laughter from the other man, instantaneously dispelling his gloomy mood . . . In which I wasn't sure I should or should not be grateful for. "You're pretty funny. I'm starting to like you even more; why not try going out with me? You might come to like it--being gay."

"I have a girlfriend, and besides I've already told you once before that I am not gay."

"I know you're not, but straight men can turn gay. I've met a few who have."

"What makes you think they weren't gay from the start?" I asked, challenging his words.

He shrugged, saying, "who knows. Maybe they were."

I eased down onto the bed, once again wincing from the now almost unbearable pain. Takasaugi laughed, amused by my discomfort. I'd punch him in the face if I had the nerve to, but as I was contemplating the thought, the bastard upped and pushed me down onto the bed, throwing his upper body over me. I reacted in a violent frenzy, throwing a fist towards his face. He stopped me from hitting him anywhere . . . Quite easily.

"Whoa, whoa, watch where you're hitting. I'll have you know my face is the most important asset of my body."

"And why's that?" I snapped, squirming a bit. "And get the hell off of me!"

"I'm a gay model."

"A what?" I think I was about ready to barf. Who'd pay to look at another man?

"A gay model. The pay isn't as much as those super models you see on those regular runways, but I make a decent amount. I obviously make more than you, cameraman's assistant."

"Ho-how did you know . . .?"

"Easy; I looked through your wallet. No wonder you've ended up in a fling with her! You're freaking working under her cameraman!"

I blushed, because just thinking about what he was saying was a little embarrassing. But then I realized something. "Hey, wait a moment, I'm not in a fling with her. She and I are in love."

"Sure you two are." He seemed unmoved, or more like he didn't believe a single word I said. "In any case, don't think you'll get rid of me easily. You may up and leave now, but I'll find you. You can't put popsicle sticks together without glue, like my elementary school teacher used to always say. "

You've gotta be kidding me . . .

Like Sticks and Glue: END


	3. Atsuko and Hotaka

A/N: I'm back with more. Atsuko and Hotaka go out on a date, but not without some awkward interference.

This is gonna be pretty short. Don't have the heart to make it long, and whether I continue this will depend on my mood. It may be the next day I pop out another chappy, or it could be months from now.

Written in narrator's (that's me :D ) POV. Read at your own leisure. THIS IS YAOI, so if you don't like this kind of stuff, then don't read. Thank you.

Made For Two - Atsuko and Hotaka  
By: LadyYuina

Hoshizune Hotaka: age twenty-two, five-foot-nine, one-hundred-and-twenty-six-pounds, occupation: cameraman assistant, birthplace: Tokyo. This young man is the assistant of cameraman, Moroi Bunta, a well known cameraman throughout the region of Tokyo. He's landed himself a relationship with small time actress, Noto Atsuko, whom is currently seeing him in secret, for their not only is their age gap quite large, their affair in itself, seemed like a scandalous matter as well. Miss Noto was once known as a "actress-who-slept-around", and after having met Hoshizune, she ceased her promiscuous ways, much to many people's musings of who's she's seeing now.

Takasugi Tamaki: age twenty-six, six-foot-two, one-hundred-and-forty-pounds, occupation: model, birthplace: Kobe. Takasugi is a model (a gay one at that), and he is working for the company Suzurumi Model Agency situated in the heart of Tokyo--one that specializes in gay modeling, as well as regular modeling on the side. He's landed his eyes on Hoshizune one night when he went out drinking at a bar alone--he even went so far as to drug the man and rape him in some random motel--and also ended up looking through Hoshizune's wallet to find out who he was.

What awaits both of the men, only time will tell.

"Atsuko, can you please look this way more?" She obliged, flashing a smile at the same time. "I know this is only practice, but please bear with me, because it'd be best if we know what we must do."

"I understand, Motoi, so I have nothing to complain about."

Motoi chuckled. "You're a lot easier to work with than those big time actors and actresses. I can only hope that you won't end up like them, if you were to become a successful big star."

"I won't! I'll make sure of it!"

This time both Atsuko and Motoi shared a laugh. Hoshizune watched from the sidelines, admiring at the way his girlfriend giggled, at the way her hands would come to her lips as she did so. That was undeniably cute to him, let alone attractive. She looked his way for a moment and gave him a slight wave. He nodded and casually tucked his hands in his pockets. The both of them didn't want to be found out, so he easily accepted the small gestures she usually made to him.

"Ah, Hoshizune, bring the other camera over here, please."

"Yes, Sir. The 84B, or the 86B?" he asked, holding one in each hand.

"The 84B will be fine; we don't want the film coming out too bright, since we're not in a dark work area at the moment." Motoi turned his attention back to Atsuko then, directing her once more.

ssSssseeeEeeexxxXxxx

"My, that was tiring." Atsuko stretched out her arms and arched her back, giving her boyfriend a good view of her chest. He made no indication to hide the fact that he was staring. She laughed at his perversion. "Don't look at me like that, Hotaka, because you look like you just might eat me up."

"Wouldn't mind if I do," he teased, smiling.

"You're a really good guy, did you know that?"

Hotaka surmised himself as such, but hearing someone else say it sounded even better. "Thanks, I guess." (A/N: Hahaha, so CONCEITED! I freaking smirk every time I read this line!)

"It's because of you that I no longer sleep around. You're the one person I can turn to when I know the going's gonna get tough. And not just that, we have good chemistry, as well as you being an amazing lover in bed."

"Are you only saying all my good points? What about my bad ones?"

"Well, the fact that you snore is a bit annoying," Hoshizune quickly denied such a thing, "but other than that, there really isn't anything wrong or anything that I would dislike."

"Haha, is that so?"

"Hotaka, let's go out on a date. It's been a while since we've last gone out."

"Aren't you worried someone might see us together?"

"Not really. I have a good disguise, so this won't be a problem."

"All right then, if you insist."

Little did Hotaka know Atsuko was having doubts about their relationship getting anywhere. In fact, she was almost on the verge of breaking it off entirely, but at the time of her chance she found she couldn't bring herself to say it. The happy look on Hotaka's face, however endearing, made her hesitate. In all matters, she thought he deserved to be with someone younger, someone much more fitting for him--someone he wouldn't have to see secretly.

. . . The risk of her losing her acting career was always on her mind, and this problem weighed in heavily on her, too.

And thus, while they were on their drive to some fancy restaurant, Hotaka ended up getting ringed. With mild irritation, he took his cell phone out of his pocket, flipped open the lid (noting the caller ID was marked as unknown) and answered it. Atsuko watched his face in earnest.

"Hello?"

"Hotaka, it's me."

The voice sounded a tad bit familiar, but Hotaka wanted to make sure. The first name usage was a dead giveaway though. "Excuse me?"

"Takasugi Tamaki, man. You couldn't have forgotten me so easily."

Hotaka went slightly rigid, but Atsuko didn't seem to notice. "Ah, about the sale; I'll look into that matter another time."

"Booo, don't try to cut me off here. I'll have you know I'm tailing you." Hotaka's eyes grew wide momentarily. Atsuko saw the subtle surprise instantly. "Don't ask me how I know what car you're driving--just take my word for it, and believe that stuff spreads fast when you're a model. No, make that a gay model."

"It can't wait? Ah, well, then what do you propose your price to be?" Hotaka asked. He looked to his girlfriend (seeing her staring at him intently) and mouthed a "Please pardon me".

"Price. I like the sound of that word. My price and demand is that we have a repeat of last night, minus the rape and you being reciprocal.""What kind of price is that! Dipshit!"

"Hotaka?" Atsuko put a hand to the steering wheel, somewhat fearing her lover was going to veer off the street.

Hotaka shut his cell phone lid closed and shoved it back into his pocket, ignoring the now incoming calls. "Sorry you had to hear me talking in such a fashion in front of you. Sometimes business proposals don't go well, and I tend to flare up here and there."

"That's understandable. My manager does the same thing all the time, remember?"

"Hm, I suppose so."

. . . Finally. The car reached its destination and the couple stepped out of the car, opting to head into the restaurant quickly. Yet, someone else was also there to get in the way.

"Yo, Hotaka, are you just going to ignore me? I kept calling you and you wouldn't pick up."

"Yes, the price you asked for was quite outrageous. I've lost all desire to purchase anything at the moment," Hotaka replied, trying to keep it cool. He only hoped Tamaki wasn't going to say something stupid, or give away anything that happened between them last night. His girlfriend, especially her, didn't need to witness this trifling drama. "So, I must ask you to leave me alone. If, and whenever I feel the need to buy something from you, I will contact you then. Good day, Sir."

"Hold it! Hotaka, I can't just let you walk away from me!"

"Is there something you need from him?" Atsuko felt the need to intervene, for Hotaka was steaming up. So much for trying to keep cool. "Perhaps I can settle the tab."

"Pipe down, bitch!" was the snappish retort. "This is strictly between him and me!"

"Don't talk to her that way!" Hotaka was quick to defend her (as usual). He didn't know the guy, but seeing him get angry over this was quite surprising. "Look, I'll settle this issue with you later. For now . . . Please . . . Leave us alone."

"I'll see you later then," was the reply, being just as snappy as the other one was. He then walked away (probably heading back towards his car).

Atsuko shook her head, tsking. "Guys like him don't go out too often, do they? Or is he some sort of queer having some unsettled business with you?"

"A queer." Hotaka slightly tilted his head to one side. "I suppose you can say he's not normal . . ."

"Eh? Really?"

"Ah, I mean . . . he's gay, but calling him a queer--well, I've heard others say those type of people take that word as an offensive term."

"I see; I'm sorry. Hotaka . . . does he want to see you for a reason?" It was obvious she wasn't trying to hint at any kind of business deal. Hotaka should suspect as much.

"Not particularly. If you're going to get jealous over this, let me tell you I have nothing to do with him. He spotted me at a bar last night and pretty much thought he could have his way with me."

"One of the worst type of men you can meet on the face of this earth, then," Atsuko concluded.

Hotaka laughed. Atsuko laughed. The date commenced once more; they dined on crab and fish eggs.

Hotaka and Atsuko: END


	4. Tamaki Confronts Hotaka

A/N: I'm back with more. Tamaki confronts Hotaka and things heat up. They are far from being through with one another.

This is gonna be pretty short. Don't have the heart to make it long, and whether I continue this will depend on my mood. It may be the next day I pop out another chappy, or it could be months from now.

Written in Hoshizune's POV. Read at your own leisure. THIS IS YAOI, so if you don't like this kind of stuff, then don't read. Thank you.

Made For Two - Tamaki Confronts Hotaka  
By: LadyYuina

He's a hopeless case and I really mean it, too. Who in their right mind would dog someone to the point of looking through their wallet for information and tailing their car--especially when they don't know you? Takasugi Tamaki is one such guy. A prick, too, no less.

"Cut to the chase, because I don't have all day to talk to you. And it was all thanks to you that my date went a little sour halfway through."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." He didn't sound sorry at all, but his face played the part well. "I wouldn't want your girlfriend breaking it off with you. However, when she does you can always come to me."

What the hell is with the "when?" Shitty bastard. "What the fuck is your problem? I don't know you, you don't know me. Why are you being so persistent with a straight guy such as myself?"

"I've already told you my answer--I've come to like you. I am as doggedly pushy as they can get."

"Do you mean for queers like you? Really though, it makes me wonder if you're having trouble finding another gay man to be your partner, so you have to settle for a straight one? Pathetic."

"Yeah, I'm a queer, and am very proud of it. Whatever you throw at me I'll be sure as hell I've heard them during one point or another."

"You know what, screw you! You stay the hell away from me from now on or else I'll call the cops, stating harassment!"

"Not so fast--did you forget I know about you and that Noto woman? Don't think I will hesitate to expose the both of you, because I won't."

Shit, he was right. I nearly forgot he knew . . . Now this was only going to complicate things even further. This sad excuse of a human needs to get a life. "You're just full of it, aren't you? Having to use my relationship with her to blackmail me. I don't know how you can stand trying to go out with someone that will never return your feelings." The now dismal look which came to his face did not faze me at all, and I kept blasting forward, saying whatever things that came to mind. "How about I give you a hand job and that will be the end of it? Better yet, how about I help you hook up with another gay man? You'd--"

"Cut the crap!" His sudden outburst surprised me, thus silencing me instantly. I could only wonder what he were to say next. "I only want you and no one else! Break up with that old hag and go out with me instead!"

"Didn't you hear what I said before?" I asked. Seems like he's trying to force me to break up with her now, eh?

"Crystal clear, in fact. But despite what you've said, I still want you. Like I've told you, I am as doggedly pushy as they can get, or did you forget?"

He had the nerve to smirk. Smirk at me, will he? "I'm no pushover. I don't give a fuck about what you have to say anymore; leave me alone because I'm not going to warn you a second time." His charade is going to end here.

I stomped off, very well determined to think I had every right to. I'm not going to let some fag walk all over me; he's not even a real man simply because he likes other men! Annoying gays like him need to go die someplace, so as they won't bother straight men again!

"Let me guess, right now you're stringing up god knows what sort of curses inside your head, aren't you!" He called out after me, and I could hear the wavering in his voice. I'm an idiot and know it, because I stopped walking. A big time idiot. "Tell me, what sort of things are you thinking right now! Let me hear the worst one and then I'll leave you alone!"

"You're really unstable . . ." His mood swings just don't seem very normal to me. One minute he was all cocky and all attitude, and the next minute he melted into some hapless moron whose eyes were ready to pour like rain. "Go get some help, and maybe then I will tell you the worst insult I can truly offer. Until then, fuck off."

The idiotic me must of worn off, because I found my feet were moving again. I walked away without a second thought, not caring if Takasugi was crying or not. Yet, as any fag would, to my eyes, they probably will be crying if they were so strongly rejected by a hetero. Serves him right for chasing me, knowing it was going to be hopeless.

sssSssseeeEeeexxxXxxx

Something warm; something hot right against my lips, almost burning me. Yet, they were soft and gentle at the same time, caressing me ever so easily. I think I leaned my head forward, delving deeper still . . .

"Auugghhh!" I sat up, noticing I had broken out in a cold sweat. "Is he stalking me in my dreams, too!"

I forced my eyes to look at my alarm clock and wasn't the least bit surprised when I saw that it was already two in the afternoon. Arguing with Takasugi had worn me down, so sleeping for as long as I did didn't seem unrealistic. But if I really wanted to be honest with myself, I was actually lying on my bed for hours on end before I finally fell asleep--ending up having a dream of the fag himself! As usual though, I checked my cell for messages and found one waiting for a response.

'Hotaka, whenever you have the time I would like you to call me.' -Atsuko

The outcome of this call probably wasn't going to surprise me either.

"Hey, Atsuko, you messaged me earlier about calling you. What's up?"

"Well, I'm not sure if I should tell you what is on my mind or not." I could hear a soft sigh on her end, and knew not to comment. "It's troublesome and scary for me at the same time."

"You're thinking about breaking up with me, aren't you?" I said more so than asked.

"I . . . no, Hotaka, that's not what I wanted to tell you."

Bull shit; her voice was cracking with every ticking second. I think her meeting Takasugi earlier must have triggered something I'm not knowing about. I might as well ask her about this at least before she ends our relationship . . . As much as I really do love her. Will I be able to convince her not to leave me?

"Then what do you want to tell me?"

"Rather than breaking up, how about we not see each other for a while? And believe me, Hotaka, it's not that I'm trying to slowly push you away. In fact, I think the much needed distance will do us some good."

"What much needed distance? We're already seeing so little of each other as is. You know what, it's not like you to suddenly suggest something like this. Tell me what's brought this up."

". . . the man from earlier. Who is he really?"

The words came from her mouth slowly and she had given me just the right amount of time to answer truthfully.

"Some fucking fag that claims he's fallen for me, after having met me at some bar. If you're worried about me cheating on you with him or something, then you're thinking the wrong idea. Atsuko, don't let some random gay tear us apart. I'm one-hundred-percent straight. "

Atsuko laughed, relief filling her voice. I couldn't help but slightly smile, wanting to believe she was fretting about this issue for nothing. "Oh, that's good. You've eased my mind somewhat. Well, have a good day and perhaps with the given space between us, you can cool your head a bit."

"Wait, you're serious about the distance thing?" Unbelievable. "What's there to cool my head about?"

"I'm sorry, Hotaka."

She hung up. Fucking bitch. She wouldn't be stupid enough to not know I am going to be angry. Why do we need time apart? She should straight out say it's over if I knew it was going to turn out like this. Takasugi . . . Probably is going to tear us apart, evidently.

Tamaki Confronts Hotaka: END


	5. I Love Her

A/N: I'm back with more. Hotaka is angry with Atsuko for cutting ties with him so suddenly, while Tamaki tells all to a fellow gay model friend.

I have no insight whatsoever on how gays truly interact, or what they believe is okay with them or not. I am making things up, so don't go spreading word about my stuff as being actual truth.

This is gonna be pretty short. Don't have the heart to make it long, and whether I continue this will depend on my mood. It may be the next day I pop out another chappy, or it could be months from now.

Written in narrator's (that's me :D) POV. Read at your own leisure. THIS IS YAOI, so if you don't like this kind of stuff, then don't read. Thank you.

Made For Two - I Love Her  
By: LadyYuina

Hotaka is mad; very mad, in fact. It looked like Atsuko went to extremes to avoid him and she didn't give him a definite reason either. He had been trying to contact her through her cell phone, but once she noticed he was being overly persistent she turned off her cell completely. And it didn't end there because a while later she changed services and got herself a new one, thus cutting ties to text messages and phone conversations. At work, too, she was stressing the fact that she refused to be alone with him - ever.

Was it the end for the both of them?

"You okay, Hotaka? You seem a little distracted lately." Hotaka turned to his boss, slightly shrugging. "Well, I wouldn't want you screwing anything up, because I won't be able to cover for you if things really go beyond being repairable."

"I know," Hotaka said. "If it comes to something such as that, I'll quit before they can fire me."

"I don't want you leaving anyhow; you're a really good assistant, you know?"

"Heh, I've been told I'm a good guy, too."

"Oh? By your girlfriend, perhaps?" Hotaka nodded, smiling. "Ah, women. I find most are nothing but trouble."

"You're married though, aren't you, Mr. Moroi?"

"Of course I am! My wife isn't like most of the women you meet out there, you know? She's very faithful and is good at tending to all my needs. I love her to death and always will."

Hotaka laughed, liking the reaction he got out of his boss. "You also have children of three, right? Masami, Masaho, and Masaru, if I recall correctly."

"Yes, yes, you have a very good memory! You've even named them from oldest to youngest!" Hotaka laughed again, this time briefly locking eyes with his girlfriend, and for a second he could see a flash of hurt cross her features. It puzzled him somewhat. "You really should come over one of these days and meet them; they'd be thrilled."

"Ahahaha, is that so?"

sssSssseeeEeeexxxXxxx

"Ah, is that right, Tamaki?" The person rolled to his side on the bed, eyeing his friend suggestively. "So you've fallen for a straight man. That's so typical of you to do something so . . . well, typical."

"What can I say? There are more better looking straight men than there are gay." And as a result of him saying this, his friend gave him a fixed glare. "You're not one of those ugly ones, mind you, Ken."

"Even if you say that it doesn't mean you can diss every other gay man out there, you foul-mouthed bastard," his friend snapped. "Show some more respect for your own kind."

Tamaki laughed. His friend would have laughed, too, given he knew why his friend was laughing for. "People classify us as our own "kind", don't they? We're all human and have the same emotions, feelings, senses, and all, so why go through all the trouble of saying we are our own kind?"

"Because they want to alienate us, that's why," Ken replied. "Gays don't mind being considered as such either. Come on, man, you already know all this stuff. Quit saying things everyone already knows."

"Okay, back to the straight guy I screwed then."Ken's eyes actually widened (nearly to the size of small bird eggs). "You actually slept with him! Was he receptive?"

"Hell no he wasn't! You wouldn't believe how painful it was at the beginning, and I had always thought sex with another man would never get that difficult." Ken burst out laughing, silencing his friend for a few seconds. Yet, once his laughter died down somewhat, Tamaki continued. "However, I made sure to drug his ass first before I made my move."

"Ah, you suck. You always do that to most of the straight men you chase after."

Tamaki shook his head, saying, "no I don't. I only do it to the ones in which I think I will have trouble with."

"Which is almost all of them."

Tamaki sweat dropped - in all actuality, his friend was more than correct on his statement.

"Say, are you gonna see him again? I mean, he was at least curious about doing it with a man, wasn't he?" Tamaki shook his head, but then decided to shrug right after and Ken gasped. "In other words, you raped the living daylights out of him! How outrageous! Tamaki, you dirty dog!"

"He has a girlfriend so I can't just cut a rift between him and her simply out of nowhere." Tamaki raised his arms in the air, and then spread them out, all in the hopes of showing his friend (a rift) in a physical sense of the word. "I already knew he was straight when I laid eyes on him at the bar."

"Do you mean Bar of Angels?" Ken asked, sounding a bit surprised.

"Yup."

"But more gay than straight men frequent the place. Makes me wonder why he went there, unless he wasn't aware of the amount of gays going there all the time."

"Probably. But then again, he probably went there only to drink."

"Hm. Makes sense."

sssSssseeeEeeexxxXxxx

"Fuck, I am dead tired."

Hotaka laid sprawled on his bed, letting the softness of it comfort him. He eyed his cell phone (which was on the floor where he threw it) with great intensity. He still had Atsuko's old cell number stored within, but it was pretty pointless since she changed services altogether.

"It's all that fucking Takasugi's fault. He knowingly ruined my relationship (or at least this is what Hotaka thinks) . . . If I see his face again one of these days, I'll make sure to beat the living daylights out of it."

Yet, as he said this Hotaka suddenly remembered how easily Tamaki stopped his punch. At the time he was taken aback by how strong the other man really was, and if he really thought about it, Tamaki is a lot heavier and bigger than he is.

He nearly drifted off to sleep when his cell went off, sending him into a frenzy of flying limbs. He dove for it, hoping Atsuko was the one calling. However, the unidentified caller sunk his ship and he let it ring (20 times more . . . Literally) until the mobile quieted down. But just as soon as the phone had stopped, another set of ringing came about, and this time Hotaka chose to answer.

"Hotaka?" came a feminine voice.

This perked Hotaka up immediately. "Ah, sorry, did you try calling me just before?"

"No."

"Oh." It made him wonder then who was ringing him for so long. In a way, he was also grateful it wasn't Atsuko, or else it'd make him look bad. "So, uh . . . Did you want to talk to me about something? You've been avoiding me this whole time, after all."

"Yes, about that . . . I think I actually want to break up with you."

"I see."

Atsuko froze for a moment, a bit taken aback by Hotaka's casual reply. But then she said, "I've thought it over; your words echoed in my mind for days on end. You asked me if it was about our breaking up - I mulled over your statement and have come to a conclusion. Indeed, it is better if we break up."

He must have lost his composure at this point because he went all out. "For the love of god, Atsuko, why are you doing this to me? You're fed up with me, is it? Am I not good enough for you?"

"That's not it at all; I believe in letting you go, all in the hopes you will find a happier future without me in it."

Hotaka frowned, not exactly understanding her. "What do you mean?"

"You and I can't have this sort of relationship, Hotaka. It'll ruin our careers, especially mine." Hotaka was about to say something in response, but Atsuko beat him to it. "Besides, it'd be a good idea for you to date a woman around your age . . . Having kids, living to a ripe old age and dying happily together."

"I suppose you're breaking up with me, because you're trying to save your own hide." He chuckled, despite the situation not being an amusing one. "All right, it's over. Go find some old spook to fuck with, since I can care less anymore. At work don't even think about trying to water this down - I'm through, but let me tell you one last thing . . . I really did love you. And here I was, thinking the man from before was the reason for our end. I guess I thought wrong."

In fact, he still does love her and his heart was literally breaking saying these horrible things to her, but she was the one to initiate the break-up so it was only fair.

From the other end he could hear gentle sobbing. "I understand. Goodbye, Hotaka - I'll see you tomorrow at work . . . I'll make sure to pass around a friendly smile, even to you."

And with those final words she hung up. Hotaka did the same, now eyeing his cell with disgust. Her concluding end was too sweet and it made Hotaka regret sounding so bitter about it. However, she was well seasoned for the dating scene and probably knew how to handle this much better than he would know how to.

"Fuck. I couldn't have sounded more like an ass hole as I did just now. Screw work tomorrow."

I Love Her: END


	6. Our Diverged Paths

A/N: I'm back with more. Hotaka runs into Tamaki at the convenience store. Hotaka ends up being followed back to his apartment, and things didn't bode well from there.

I'm starting to really like Hotaka and Tamaki. They're my sweet little babies, after all (even though they're older than me, but I'll surpass em' one day!) . XD But aside from that, I am completely ogling over their personalities and their chemistry towards one another - it's so freakin' fun to write! LoL

This is gonna be pretty short. Don't have the heart to make it long, and whether I continue this will depend on my mood. It may be the next day I pop out another chappy, or it could be months from now.

Written in Takasugi's POV. Read at your own leisure. THIS IS YAOI, so if you don't like this kind of stuff, then don't read. Thank you.

Made For Two - Our Diverged Paths  
By: LadyYuina

"Dammit, this is going to be another long day at work." I sighed, thinking about asking my boss if I could get off a little early today. Shit, for all he'd know I am feeling a bit sickly . . . Well, here goes. "Hey, boss?"

"Hn?" He turned to look at me, and a small smile came onto his face. Oh, please. "Yes, Tamaki?" And after this, he added, "You seem a bit tense."

"I was wondering if I could get off a little early today - I'm not feeling too well."

He frowned (smile disappearing), eyeing me for a moment. "Oh, is that so? Let me check over the schedules first, and I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks."

Fuckin' prick. It might sound kind of funny to say I dislike my boss, but I do. Ever since I've slept with him that "one" time, he has been thinking I am up for another round. In fact, he's always looking at me suggestively when he thinks other people (including me) are not looking. I might not have eyes on the back of my head, but it's not like I can't sense it, old fart!

"I don't think I can let you off early; sorry, Tamaki. If you'd like to rest I can allow you to have a fifteen minute break right now before your shoot is up. But perhaps--"

"Nah, I'm okay. I'll stay here and wait till my turn." No way in hell am I going to allow him to suggest having sex with me in some god forsaken tiny closet. "I think I can hold out till my shift's over."

"That's all right too. I was only hoping to help ease your tension, was all."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Take the hint. We're through. It was only a one time fling, understand?

sssSssseeeEeeexxxXxxx

"Yeah, Ken, what's up?" I was busy fumbling with my car keys, so I gripped my cell with my right shoulder and ear.

"You coming to work tomorrow? I heard from the boss that you aren't feeling well."

I sighed again . . . After having done this moments after leaving the studio. "Probably not. I really do not feel very well. No fuckin' lie, dude."

"Hmmm, well, I suppose the flu is just hitting you earlier than most people. But then this means it's the end of it for you this year. Lucky bastard."

"While I'm wheezing and lying in bed, I'd feel like far from the luckiest bastard in the world, ya hear?" Ken laughed. "When it's your turn I'll come over and make you some rice gruel." I then heard Ken making a throw up sound to emphasize as a "no thanks". God, I love how he hates that stuff. Hehe.

sssSssseeeEeeexxxXxxx

Speak of the devil! This must be a lucky day mixed with a bad one. Yeah, that's it.

"Yo, Hotaka!" The instantaneous glare was almost considered freaky, but I knew why he was doing it in the first place anyway. "Funny how I've run into you here of all places. What are you shopping for?"

He made no reply. Easily predicted.

I looked down at the item he was holding and said, "sardines? You gonna eat that for dinner?"

"None of your business," he finally said, and I could see he was beginning to become flustered. In a much lower tone, he added, "get the fuck out of my face. I told you I don't want to see you again."

"Not quite, Hotaka." He crinkled his eyebrows when I said his first name (for a second time). How adorable of him, really. "I've yet to hear your most worse insult. Well, hammer it at me and I might consider leaving you alone."

He turned, continuing on with his shopping. Of course I followed after him like a blood hound. Can't let my handsome catch get away now that I've run into him again. Hehe.

"You unstable asshole . . ." He suddenly said when he took note of my following him.

Unstable? Did I give him such an impression of me? Ah . . . Now that I think about it, I must have. Back there . . . that is.

"Unstable? Oh, I'm not really--"

"Shove it. For the last time just get away from me."

"Hotaka, listen--"

"Fuck off already!" he yelled. This took me sorely by surprise and practically everyone in the store heard him, too. "Want me to label you as a stalker or something!"

After hearing this I backed up from him. Fuck it . . . I'll just wait for him outside, even though it's a bit chilly. Once outside he can holler all his wants, but I doubt he'd do a repeat since he'd be making himself look like a pathetic homo, I bet. I sniggered, unable to help myself. People were still looking at me and many cast strange looks when they spotted me, but it's not like I give too much of a damn. Well, out I go.

Ten minutes later . . .

"About time."

"Y-you're still here?" He sounded more astonished than he was showing, so I couldn't really grasp if he was "really" astonished.

"What? A guy can't stand here and wait for someone? Geeze."

"Ahem, then . . . Good night."

"You do know I'm waiting for you." He made no comment as he began to walk (briskly). "I see. So you live in this direction? Completely opposite of mine." He still said nothing and continued to walk. "It's really dark out tonight. The moon's gone and hid himself from the world. You know, the broadcast on the news said it's going to start to get foggy soon. Maybe--"

"Takasugi."

"Hm?" I wonder what he's going to say to me?

"You're downright ugly--definitely not attractive (a complete lie); you're the most annoying scum on this earth(variably true); you reek of homosexual sex(as of right now? I haven't had sex today); you're all the things I don't want in a person (ouch). Does this satisfy you?"

"Ahahahaha, was that supposed to be your most worse insult towards me?" He nodded, looking very serious. "Okay, I've decided. I am not going to leave you alone. I've fallen too hard for you - take some responsibility, eh?"

"No thank you," he snapped. "Be a good homo and go back to all your faggot boyfriends or whatever."

"Faggot? My, my, I would if I had any more faggot boyfriends to go back to. You're going to be my new one." And then it hit me like a tidal wave - a fucking killer headache was coming on. "Shit! Things are not going to turn out well. Mind if I crash at your place?"

"Excuse me?"

"I've got a real bad headache coming on. I want to lie down somewhere."

"The sidewalk would do just fine for you," he said.

"Have mercy, Hotaka."

"It's Hoshizune. Don't talk like we're familiar with one another."

And there you have it; I ended up on the couch within his one bedroom apartment. It is a small place and looked awfully bland. The only things gracing his living room was the couch I'm currently lying on, a small table set in front of the couch, a small television set, and one tall potted plant (he probably got this from someone) seated in one corner of the room.

Something cold brushed against my hand. "Huh?"

"Water. Here."

Ah, a cup. "Thanks, Hotaka."

"Hoshizune."

"Yeah, Hoshizune . . . Whatever."

He made it apparent what he didn't want to happen. "I'm gonna go to sleep, and don't you dare come into my room and try to attack me."

"I won't." Not likely, Hotaka. Of course I'm gonna pounce! As soon as my fucking headache is gone!

Our Diverged Paths: END


	7. Can You Feel My Horns?

A/N: I'm back with more. Hotaka ends up letting Tamaki into his apartment and Tamaki has more than enough devious plans to try and have sex with the guy.

This turned out to be more of a challenge to write than I thought, since I'm writing in Takasugi's POV again and not in mine. What about Hoshizune? Nah, definitely not him - he's not even optional here. LoL :P

This is gonna be pretty short. Don't have the heart to make it long, and whether I continue this will depend on my mood. It may be the next day I pop out another chappy, or it could be months from now.

Written in Takasugi's POV. Read at your own leisure. THIS IS YAOI, so if you don't like this kind of stuff, then don't read. Thank you.

Made For Two - Can You Feel My Horns?  
By: LadyYuina

"Hotaka?" No response. I tried again. "Yo, Hotaka?" Guess he's asleep.

The room was fairly dark, but since my eyes had adjusted to the darkness for quite some time now, I could easily make out the form of him. I'm just about ready to make my move. Although I am a bit worried about how he's going to react with those arms and legs of his. It make no difference though - I wanted to take action soon because my dick was about ready to shoot.

I eased down on the bed, earning a "ehm," out of Hotaka. He turned to his side, letting his back face me. He has a shirt on so this was going to be the tricky part for me. Should I just tear at it with all my strength? Hmmm . . . why couldn't he have just slept stark naked?

I went in for the prize. Hotaka awoke with a jolt, but he didn't have enough time to respond to what I was doing. Before he even knew what happened I had his long-sleeved shirt torn and was happy to see they were snuggly binding his arms to either side of him (thankfully it wasn't very stretchable material). A bit touche, but very nice.

"What the fuck!" He tried to move his arms and when he realized he couldn't, he yelled, "release me right now, Takasugi!" Alas, he continued to struggle some more.

"No can do, Hotaka. For the second time I am going to rape you senseless."

He abruptly sat up then, taking me by surprise. I just as easily shoved him back down and was greeted with a flying kick to the side of my arm.

"Shit!" I clutched at it in pain. "You didn't have to kick so damn hard!"

I heard muffled moaning . . . The flickering of a lamp and the room was bathed in light. I looked up with one eye, for my other was shut as I winced from the pain. He appeared to be absolutely furious, what with sweat gleaming on his shoulders and chest (talk about sexy!), as he tried to calm his erratic breathing. His torn long-sleeved shirt was discarded on the floor, forgotten about at the moment.

"You told me you weren't going to try this sort of stunt!"

"Well, go figure. I lied," I replied. "Dude, you really did my arm in - it's still hurting. I think you might have broken a bone."

As soon as those words escaped from my mouth, his expression did a one-eighty on me. "Damn." He came towards me and kneeled. "Which arm? I couldn't tell which one I had kicked."

"My left."

"Let me see." He reached for it and touched it.

I instinctively recoiled. "Ouch!"

"Don't back away! If it's really broken I need to check!" There was this sort of panicky look in his eyes - it made me wonder if it was really all that necessary to worry about me. "Stop squirming!"

I flexed my arm, much to my great relief in noticing it was actually "not" broken. "No broken bones." I flexed it again. "Ow-ow-owww, hurts to flex it but I can tell there aren't any snapped twigs in my arm."

"Sorry, Takasugi," Hotaka said.

He was looking me straight in the eyes . . . The intensity of his stare was amazing; it's a feeling I can't explain to anyone. Hell, I probably can't even explain it to myself. He backed down after a few more moments and sat on his haunches, head bowed.

"Can we still have sex?" I had the nerve to ask it, as wrong and as untimely as it sounded.

"No."

"Then at least give me a blowjob? Handjob?"

"Fuck you, faggot."

"Come on. I mean, you did injure me. At least appease me a little."

"Why should I when you were deliberately trying to screw me in the first place? It's your own fault you've landed yourself in this condition."

In his knowing my arm isn't broken, he has returned to his anti-homo self once more. Damn it all to hell.

"Hey, wanna feel my horns?" I asked.

"Your what?"

"My horns." I used my uninjured arm to point at my head. "Right on the sides of my head you can feel them."

"Cheh, don't be ridiculous."

"No, seriously. Come feel them for yourself." He looked pretty hesitant, but I knew just what to say to make him actually take action. "Unless you're a fucking wuss. A little wet behind the ears, chump?"

Bingo. With pursed lips he walked forward, with the small light of the lamp casting a long, thin shadow by his feet. I slightly lowered my head and waited for his hands to touch me. I anticipated it, so badly wanting to feel fingers. His fingers roamed for a second before they stopped dead right on the two nubs on either side of my head.

"Is this . . . For real?" he breathed.

"Yup. You can feel em', right?" Curiosity really do do people wonders.

"Ah . . . Yeah."

"As a reward for exposing this to you, I think I deserve a kiss." He stepped back as quickly as he could, only to slip over his own blanket as he stepped on it (which had partly fallen off the bed). Talk about being clumsily cute! "Okay, hold still. I'm gonna use tongue, too."

Within moments our mouths locked, and I wasted no time in sticking my tongue inside. He leaned as far back as he could, trying to escape from me, yet not really forcing me off as diligently as he did before. I only delved further against him, keeping pressure firmly applied to our mouths. God, this feels so fucking good. When I finally pulled back we were both breathless.

"Felt good, didn't it?"

He stood up and strode to the bathroom, making sure to close the door behind him. The sound of water could be heard, followed along with the sounds of gagging. Bet he's tripping over having consciously kissed a homosexual. Heh.

sssSssseeeEeeexxxXxxx

"Hey, Takasugi, wake up." I could feel nudging. "I said, wake up." There was bright light before my closed eyelids. Is it already morning?

"My throat hurts."

"Your voice's hoarse. Are you coming down with the flu?" I nodded, opting not to speak. "I see. It is getting colder. I have some pills you can take."

"Uhn."

My arm's still throbbing. I'd give Hotaka a black belt in martial arts if I could . . . Fuck.

"I made you something to eat, so get the hell up." I opened my eyes halfway, and only ended up squinting em' from the harsh morning sun. "If you don't hurry and clear out of here I'm going to be late for work."

"Oh yeah, that's right. Today's a work day, isn't it? Hm, yeah, I am a bit hungry as well."

"Yes. Now get the fuck up already if you want food and pain relievers."

As unwilling as I was to rise from the comfy (bed?), I forced my body to move. "Hey, did I take up all the space on your bed?" I looked down. "Where did you sleep last night?"

"Hurry it up. The food's going to get cold, although I wouldn't mind throwing you and cold food out my front door altogether."

"Okay, okay, you don't have to repeat the same thing so many times." Why the hell is he harping at me like some naggy housewife? "But I gotta say . . . We fit the roles of husband and wife perfectly, with you being the annoying wife. Hehe."

"Say that again and I'll shove my foot up your ass," he warned me.

Ooohhh, scary.

Can You Feel My Horns?: END


	8. Things Couldn't Get Any Worse

A/N: I'm back with more. Hotaka is upset his relationship with Atsuko is really over. It doesn't help either that Tamaki keeps buzzing around him too.

This is gonna be pretty short. Don't have the heart to make it long, and whether I continue this will depend on my mood. It may be the next day I pop out another chappy, or it could be months from now.

Written in narrator's (that's me :D) POV. Read at your own leisure. THIS IS YAOI, so if you don't like this kind of stuff, then don't read. Thank you.

Made For Two - Things Couldn't Get Any Worse  
By: LadyYuina

"Tanbe prefecture, hm? It really isn't too far from my place, even though we live in opposite directions." Tamaki steered his gaze towards the darkening sky, slightly smiling. "Bet he won't be happy to see me waiting for him by his front door."

sssSssseeeEeeexxxXxxx

"Ah, Hoshizune, can you bring the camera over here for a moment? I'm trying to get the right position."

"Oh sure, Mr. Moroi!" Hoshizune called back, rushing to his boss's side. Atsuko watched his every move, a slight frown marring her features. As of late she realized she had been doing this, even before she announced to him about their breaking up. "Did you want it two inches to the left or the right?"

"The left, please. Ah, much better - I think the director will be pleased with this angle once we show it to him. Good work, Hoshizune. You can clean the lens on the other two unused cameras, and then you can leave."

"Okay. Thanks a lot, Mr. Moroi."

sssSssseeeEeeexxxXxxx

"Achoo!" Tamaki wiped at his nose with the back of his right hand. His flu was really starting to kick in, and as of right now he was feeling like complete shit. His throat was still sore, he developed another massive headache, and his limbs were beginning to ache as well. "Dammit, hurry the heck up, Hotaka!"

The man in question showed as soon as he finished his scolding.

"You've come to loiter around outside my apartment, have you?" he half asked, half stated.

"Hey, Hotaka, welcome back home! I didn't know what time you were going to get off of work, so I've waited here for a few hours. Man, it's cold!"

Hotaka didn't look the least bit sympathetic. "Please move aside, because I need to go inside. Unlike you, I'm in need of a hot shower and warm food."

"Food? I'd like some, too!"

"I never said you get to come inside."

Hotaka took out his apartment key from his pocket and placed it inside the keyhole. Yet, just as soon as he had the door open, Tamaki quickly brushed right past him and went inside . . . Unwelcomed, no less. Hotaka took one glance left and right before he went inside himself, shutting the door behind him.

"Your apartment really is bland, you know? I was meaning to tell you this the last time I came here, but seeing as I was having a killer headache at the time, I didn't wanna talk. Mind if I bring something with me here the next time I come over?"

"There won't be a next time. What will it take for me to make you leave me the hell alone, you fucking persistent piece of dogshit!"

"Resorting to cursing again, huh? You're really cute when you're mad - oughta bring some of that aggressiveness, no wait, actually I should say excited tension, out during sex. Now that's something that would really turn me on."

"Have you gone to get help yet?" Hotaka asked.

"Help?" Tamaki frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You are in need of counseling." The sudden darkening look coming to Tamaki's face was beginning to frighten Hotaka a little, but he kept plowing onward. "I think I've told you this before, but it isn't normal nor natural for a gay like you to be chasing after a straight man so relentlessly. More than anything, I believe you are messed up in the head."

"Hmmm, I do believe you've told me something quite similar. Really though, do I seem so unstable to you that I'd need counseling?"

"Well . . . Yes."

"Hey, Hotaka."

His left eyebrow twitched, perhaps due to the fact that he was being addressed by his first name so effortlessly. "Yes . . .?"

"My dad almost beat me to death when I told him I was looking at guys funny - about how they make my cock go rigid and stuff when girls don't. He was so ashamed of me. And he also thought I was messed up in the head and urged me to see a counselor. You're just like him, you know that?"

"Seems like it." Hotaka said it so easily, never considering the idea of it ever hurting Tamaki. He didn't want to think too much. "Your past doesn't concern me and neither do I care to hear more about it. Now please leave."

"My arm's still hurting, you know. I do believe you owe me."

"Don't bluff."

"I'm not, jackass. Want to take a look at my arm? You won't believe how purple-green it is." He pulled up his long shirt sleeve before Hotaka could even respond. "Take a good look."

"Holy shit." Hotaka frowned, baffled with himself

"Compensate me, Hotaka."

"How much do you want?"

"I don't want money. What I want is you, nothing else."

"I'm not gay and never will be. Stop asking for the impossible."

"Break up with the old hag and be with me instead!" It was sudden but noticeable, for Hotaka's left eye momentarily twitched when he said this. It was proof enough something had happened between the two. "Oh, I see; you two are already terminated. Bet it was because she said something about not wanting to get her career ruined, didn't she? She sugar-coated her words, too, right? Saying something like you'll find someone out there better than her, eh?"

"She . . ." Hotaka was at a loss for words.

"Cheh, all wanna-be celebrities are like that. They'll dump you the moment they see you as a threat to their wealth and fame. Besides, it's better she let you go, because she's going to become sterile soon anyway. Whether you're with a man or woman then wouldn't matter, since you won't be able to have any babies."

Hotaka made no further comment.

"My flu is getting worse so let me crash on your bed for a while."

When Hotaka failed to say anything again, Tamaki made his way to his bedroom and laid down, taking in deeply the scent of the other man.

sssSssseeeEeeexxxXxxx

"Hotaka, my wife's made sweet meat rolls. Want one?"

The dark-haired youth looked to his boss, asking, "are you sure?"

"Yeah, please do try one!"

"All right." He held out his chopstick and chose one from his boss's (well-made) bentou box. "Thank you, Mr. Moroi."

"This might sound sudden and out of the blue, but do you plan on getting married and settled within a couple year's time, Hotaka?"

"Eh? I've never really though about that." When in fact he had, but seeing as Atsuko tossed him aside, his dream had all but been shattered. The lingering bitter aftertaste of a break-up was still fresh in his mind - it probably showed on his face, too. "I'm not seeing anyone at the moment either."

"What's with the sour look? Have I tread upon a topic I shouldn't have?"

"No, no, it's all right. I apologize for making you feel uncomfortable."

"No, I should be the one apologizing. My asking you was a bit inconsiderate, wasn't it?"

"There's something I'd like to ask you, Mr. Moroi."

"Ah sure, ask away."

"Is Miss Noto coming along well with the movie's upcoming practice screening? She appears to be a little jumpy as of late."

"Ah yes, I've noticed the same thing about her! I hope we aren't overworking the poor woman; I'll have a talk with her later. Perhaps we should notify the director, too."

"Okay."

Things Couldn't Get Any Worse: END


	9. Worries Of the Heart and Mind

A/N: I'm back with more. Hotaka and Atsuko share their final sentiments with one another, and Tamaki stays over at Hotaka's apartment until his arm fully heals.

This is gonna be pretty short. Don't have the heart to make it long, and whether I continue this will depend on my mood. It may be the next day I pop out another chappy, or it could be months from now.

Written in Hoshizune's POV. Read at your own leisure. THIS IS YAOI, so if you don't like this kind of stuff, then don't read. Thank you.

Made For Two - Worries Of the Heart and Mind  
By: LadyYuina

It wasn't because he said it so earnestly, but rather he didn't look as compelled as usual to try and jump me. And I had no idea what had gotten into me, because I've allowed him to stay at my apartment for the time being. Him, being a model, has been dismissed from working until his arm is healed. This was perhaps on my account or per say, my fault, but he was definitely the one to get himself placed in this sort of situation.

So, here I am, sitting on the couch in my living room . . . With Takasugi. The small t.v. in front of us was turned on, airing some gag show neither of us was paying attention to.

"So it's really over? Between you and your old hag girlfriend?" Takasugi asked me.

"Don't fucking call her a hag! She's not even middle-aged yet!" Really now, I won't stand to let him badmouth her! "You sure have a lot of energy to spare, given you're injured and coming down with the flu."

He smiled at me and said, "well, when I am with you I feel a bit better. You're also helping to nurse me; this is possibly the greatest thing that has come along for me in a long while."

"Don't say it as if I'm your nurse or something, idiot!" Speaking of which, this man has the most twisted, ugly, annoying tongue I have ever had to face. If only he were a mute . . . Now that'd be something.

"Although I am beginning to get muscle pain - sometimes it almost hurts too much to move. And thank god my dry throat days are over! It was so ridiculously hard to swallow anything!"

"You wouldn't even be here if it weren't for your arm, Takasugi," I said. For some odd reason I felt like riling him up a little. "God knows what that damn flu of yours might do to me. Go back to your futon and get proper rest like how all normal sick people do."

"I will if you snuggle up next to me under it," he offered.

Not likely, Takasugi. "Hug a pillow if you have to."

"Stop being--"

"Be glad I'm letting a queer like you crash here!"

sssSssseeeEeeexxxXxxx

Damn, another boring day at work and Atsuko won't even look at me. She usually does, despite us having broken up already (has been two weeks now and counting). However, today, I was feeling a little disgruntled by her, as if she is trying to convey to me a anger she's hiding. Truth be told, I want to ask her about it more than anything.

And then, the moment of truth came for she approached me, whispering, "may I talk to you for a moment?"

I nodded and followed her to the back.

My chance. Her chance. What words will we exchange?

"What's up?" I asked, watching her closely.

She smiled and slightly shook her head, hand coming to her forehead. "This might be silly of me to say this now, but I'm feeling a bit frustrated with myself. I know breaking up with you was the right thing to do, yet now that I have done it I feel a little lonely."

"Are you implying we get back together?" I am sure hoping she is. I really do miss her.

"No." A slight pause on her end. "I don't think so, Hotaka."

"Won't you consider it at least? Can't you see you're binding me to you by a thin thread?"

"I want to apologize to you; the other time I didn't have a chance to. I really am truly sorry about our sudden break-up. I really am. Can we remain as friends?"

"That's . . ." Hell, there's no way I can counter her request. I want to believe she's sincere about all this, and at the same time I don't want to either. ". . . Yeah, I suppose so."

And just like that she expects the thin thread to have snapped. I know it should have, but I still am so very much in love with her. Fuck. Thinking about this is making my blood boil.

"You're a really good guy, Hotaka. You'll find your special someone one day - she just isn't me. And if you're worrying about me, don't be. I have my career to look forward to and you have your own."

"Yeah . . ."

Yup, this is it. The end.

sssSssseeeEeeexxxXxxx

"Ewww, you look awful. Did something bad happen at work?"

"Don't talk to me right now."

"What's the matter?"

"I told you not to talk to me, didn't I?" I snapped.

He feigned a hurt look, saying, "what's gone up your ass today? You're like a cactus with one too many unneeded needles."

I made my way to the bathroom and closed the door behind myself. It took all my willpower to not cry in front of Takasugi, because I wouldn't be able to live it down if I did. He'd badger me about it ceaselessly, that's for sure. And so, the warmth of each tear rolled down my eyes as I silently tried to bury my sorrows.

"Hey, Hotaka, you okay in there? Come on, open the door." I heard several knocks. "Hey . . . are you crying? I can hear sniffling."

"Leave me alone."

"You are crying, aren't you? It's okay to talk to me about it. What happened, huh?"

I swear to god if he isn't going to shut up I am going to make him. Right now talking was the last thing on my mind, and he had to keep rambling on and on, trying to make it like he's really concerned about me.

"Hotaka, in times like these it's not good for you to try and take it all in alone. I--"

"Don't talk as if you know what I'm going through!"

"I do! I bet you ran into that Noto woman at work, didn't you! She must have said something to set you off! I've told you before, women like her only care about their careers, and if they see someone or something as an obstacle, they will waste no time in getting rid of them!"

"I fucking loved her! No . . . I fucking love her! I love her! I love her! I lover her, you hear me!"

"She used the same washed-up, over-used lines, I'm sure. Saying things like she's sorry and that you two can still remain as friends. When in fact she doesn't really give a shit. Believe me, I've ran into many of those types of people."

I bet you have, you annoying fag, I bet you have.

Worries Of the Heart and Mind: END


	10. Twice Isn't A Bad Thing

A/N: I'm back with more. Hotaka's defensive self was melted away and he slept with Tamaki once again during the heat of the moment.

And as funny as this might sound to you readers, I was really struggling to write the sex scene. Usually when I try I always put so much dialogue into it, and I feel I am not very good at playing it out with descriptive words either. . . XD Felt like updating a little sooner than usual. But I won't be able to do this again I think, since I'm finding myself not really thinking of writing this these past few days. My mind is like filled with fog...I just need to let it clear up a little.

This is gonna be pretty short. Don't have the heart to make it long, and whether I continue this will depend on my mood. It may be the next day I pop out another chappy, or it could be months from now.

Written in narrator's (that's me :D) POV. Read at your own leisure. THIS IS YAOI, so if you don't like this kind of stuff, then don't read. Thank you.

Made For Two - Twice Isn't A Bad Thing  
By: LadyYuina

Hotaka must have been out of his mind because he opened the bathroom door after a long while. Tamaki, whom was leaning against the other side, fell backward and up against his legs. Tamaki looked up and smiled sheepishly when he noticed the strange glare on Hotaka's face.

"What? I was waiting up on you, you know?" he said rather defensively.

Hotaka didn't say a single word and made his way towards his futon, opting to lay down and perhaps get some sleep. However, Tamaki saw this as his chance and he wasn't going to let up if it meant he was going to get laid.

"Hey, Hotaka, you all right?" He approached him and kneeled down, resting a hand lightly on his shoulder. "Want me to make you feel better?"

"Just shut up and do it then," Hotaka snapped, turning to face the now wide-eyed man. "You better do it now before I change my mind."

Tamaki smiled. "Yes, Sir!"

For a split second the short-haired man grit his teeth, trying to mentally prepare himself for what was to come. The rape prior to this now becoming engagement was still so very fresh in his mind, and he knew all too well how things were going to turn out. More than anything, this was going to be a sorely bad mistake he will probably regret later, but just this once he would let a gay man embrace him with no serious resistance. Atsuko no longer wanted him . . . In some instances, he perhaps did not want himself either.

It was only within a matter of seconds and Tamaki was kissing him, hard. Hotaka could feel his head being pushed back against his pillow with great force. It now made him wonder if Tamaki had been holding out all this while.

"S-" Hotaka struggled to speak. It was only possible when the other man pulled away. "Slow down!"

"Hehe, sorry. You got me all excited when you said I could do it. Here," he led Hotaka's hand down to his crotch - the dark-eyed youth gasped, "can't you see I am as horny as a rutting animal? You, on the other hand, are completely flaccid. Makes me kind of sad to see you forcing yourself."

"I am not! Hurry the hell up and fuck me, then!"

"I thought you told me to slow down just a moment ago," Tamaki said, laughing.

Hotaka flushed, remembering his own words as well. He, indeed, did say that.

"Well, whatever. Just get on with it."

"As you wish, Princess."

Both men undressed in silence and by the time they were done Hotaka was about to reconsider his decision. But if he was a capable man, then by all means he should finish what he first insisted upon. It wouldn't be fair to Tamaki, yet being fair to the other man was the least bit of his worries at the moment. For now all he needed to do was to think of himself as unwanted - something easily discarded.

"You nervous?" Tamaki asked, voice an octave lower than before. Hotaka wanted to say something but instead found himself nodding. "Heh, don't be. I'll guide you through the whole process. Now I want you to lie down on your back."

Hotaka did as instructed and at the same thing was saying, "this is going to be just as painful as last time, won't it?"

"There is never a time when it doesn't hurt. We're not females with semi-self lubing and our holes back down there doesn't stretch as wide either. Women would be absolutely useless if it weren't for their invaluable way of reproducing us human beings. Or I could say aliens as well."

"Huh?"

"Haha, it's nothing. All right, here I go."

He leaned down and locked lips with the other man, tentatively prying his tightly sealed lips open. Hotaka responded quite quickly, but froze mid-way when he felt a hand snaking down his chest all the way down to his hips. He tried to pull away to protest, but Tamaki wasn't letting him.

When they finally did pull away from one another, Tamaki had a playful smirk set in place. "I'm going to let you come first, if you don't mind. Hell, I'll let you come again while I am fucking you."

" . . . you don't have to be so blunt about it!" Hotaka nearly stammered.

"You were the one who tensed up just now, so I thought I'd give you a heads up for what I plan on doing."

"B-by the way . . . How's your arm?"

"It's doing all right. As long as I don't apply pressure onto my bruise, it doesn't hurt."

Tamaki then grabbed hold of Hotaka's cock and began to stroke it. And while doing that Tamaki also began to toy with a nipple. The expressions on the younger man's face was amusing to watch, seeing as he was trying to hide the fact that he was beginning to enjoy the ministrations. It took no more than a minute before Hotaka released his seed - having not had sex in a while himself, he couldn't last very long.

He laid there breathing heavily when he noticed the subtle shift in weight and position. If he wasn't mistaken he could feel his legs being raised up and over Tamaki's shoulders. A deafening sound must have escaped his lips, because Tamaki was talking again.

"Geeze, you don't have to shout out like that. I'll have you know I'm not raping you this time; it's more consensual than anything else."

In a pathetic whimper Hotaka choked out, "it's going to hurt."

"Yes, it is. I have lube to make it easier on you though."

Hotaka would have asked how he even had some with him, yet now wasn't the time because a cool wet finger buried itself inside him. His automatic response was to try and curl away, if only to take out the unwanted (quite unpleasant) intrusion. Somehow a hand was on his shoulder and it was squeezing him, holding him down in place. A second finger was then inserted.

"It . . . It fucking hurts, you ass hole!" Hotaka yelped.

"Stop tightening your muscles and relax. You're only making it hurt more than necessary."

And then . . . In a flurry of panic Hotaka reached up with his hands, shoving Tamaki away from him. In the end he just couldn't do this, could he?

"Hotaka, you bastard!" Tamaki wasn't letting up. He roughly pushed the smaller man back down, staring at him intently. "You don't need to react so crazily! It hurts at first, but trust me you'll feel a bit better as we go on, understand!"

"We sh--"

"You shut the hell up! You are the one who enticed me to go on ahead with this, so you trying to back out is out of the question! Do you want me to rape you again like last time!"

Hotaka found he couldn't look at the long-haired man straight in the eyes. He turned his head to the side, focusing on his long strands of light-colored hair brushing down along his neck and shoulders. He was going to say the words he dreaded to say this time.

"I'm sorry."

Without much further ado, Tamaki went ahead and entered him, not caring whether he had fully prepared Hotaka or not.

Twice Isn't A Bad Thing: END

Another A/N: Oh my god, this sex scene is horrible! Not what a M-rated one should be like, but I'm thinking this is probably too much for a T-rated one as well! (At least to me). LoL I will try to do better the next time around! XD


	11. A New Reality

A/N: I'm back with more. Hotaka mulls over what happened the other day, and Tamaki himself tries to sort things out as well.

This is gonna be pretty short. Don't have the heart to make it long, and whether I continue this will depend on my mood. It may be the next day I pop out another chappy, or it could be months from now.

Written in Hoshizune's and Takasugi's POV. Read at your own leisure. THIS IS YAOI, so if you don't like this kind of stuff, then don't read. Thank you.

Made For Two - A New Reality  
By: LadyYuina

I laid on my futon, feeling completely drained and exhausted. As it turned out I fought it out with Takasugi to the bitter end, all the while agonizing over the fact that I was a idiot for thinking I could go through with it. The sound of his breathing is the only thing I can hear, and the arm he has latched around my waist is about the only thing I can feel right now. I think I'm numb all over, inside and outside.

What time is it, I wonder?

I forced my head to move and through the dim moonlight sifting through the window, I could make out the hour and minute hands.

4:32 a.m.

"God, what a way to wake up," I murmured, trying to turn my body over. The undulating pain in my ass made itself known while I was attempting my preferred new position. "Fuck."

"Don't squirm around so much," I heard Takasugi say. "I know your ass is throbbing. And pretty much everywhere I've bitten you."

"You aren't asleep?"

"Of course not."

Somehow this feels like déjà vu. "Well, since you're awake I might as well tell you this." When he failed to respond I went right on ahead. "Having sex with another man . . . I don't think I will ever be able to fully accept it. Hugging someone may feel good--kissing, caressing and all that, but the feel of your body and the mental images in my head don't come together."

"I figured as much; this is somewhere along the lines of what straight men usually tell me when they're hesitant to sleep with me."

"See? This is where I don't understand you." I shook my head when I felt the arm around me tighten. What the hell does he think I am? His living, breathing male (sex) doll? "But if I must say I didn't think about your logic, then you are wrong." Why is he and I always saying the same things over and over to one another? "Male dominance is a key role I suppose, and perhaps in your case, you like to assume the role of a molder . . . Of someone trying to change another person to fit their very own mold."

"You really do talk like a woman sometimes, you know that, Hotaka?" I went rigid, trying not to find offense in his words, although it was becoming harder not to with each passing moment. "Ah, you've stiffened. Did I say a little too much, honey?"

Honey? Oh no, he did not . . .

"Say that one more time and I will promise you something is going to be hurting."

"Moreover, I am glad you and that old goose have broken up. Why don't you hurry up and fall for me?"

Fall for him? Funny though, that he should mention such a thing. Here I am being embraced by him, and I'm not even trying to get away. He's even staying with me for the time being, and I haven't done as much as I thought I would to try and make him keep his hands to himself. To be honest . . . Am I, per chance (however slim), slowly falling for him?

sssSssseeeEeeexxxXxxx

He's asked me countless why I keep chasing after him; I am just so madly in love with him that there's not much I can say to describe it. I believe he is my soul mate, because I haven't felt this strongly for anyone before. It hurts me to see him doubting so much.

"Hotaka, you don't have to ask me the same things over and over again, because you already know what my answer is going to be."

"I won't accept you." His voice carried on a tone of resoluteness and of impenetrable walls.

He said "won't" but not "can't' and yet, somehow, as much as I didn't want it to, I felt a tear escape down one of my eyes. I haven't cried for so long; I always thought I had deadened myself to the pain of rejection a long time ago.

Fine, then. I will show him my helplessness. He's unraveled me - shaken me to my very core.

I leaned my head towards the nape of his neck, if only to let him feel the wetness of my tears.

"I have feelings too, ya know? I won't stand for it that you won't accept me."

Hotaka snorted, trying to sound indifferent. "Oh come on now, you're crying? You're fucking crying over another man."

"I like other men, or did you happen to forget!" I yelled, now feeling more tears trek down my face.

"You unstable prick."

"I'm only unstable because of you. You make me feel so many different things when I am with you. I just can't get enough; all I want is you . . . for you to truly accept me as your other half."

As soul mates. As my destined one.

"God damn it, I just broke up with my girlfriend and you're asking me to hook up with you already! Give me some time, dammit!"

Did I hear right? "Then does that mean . . .?"

"Yeah, I'll try to be your other half or whatever the hell you said . . . Only because you're badgering me so much."

"Really?" I can't be any more happier! What I wouldn't give to just turn him over and kiss him silly! I bet he would not like that though, hehe.

"Yeah. So shut your shitty mouth now because I want to get back to sleep, Takasugi."

I chuckled, replying with a, "sure thing, Hotaka. Please do call me Tamaki from now on, too, okay?"

He didn't say anything, but he definitely nodded.

I smiled.

And just to be opposite of me, he's probably frowning.

sssSssseeeEeeexxxXxxx

"Hey, Hotaka, remember what you said to me a few days ago?"

"Yeah."

"About me being unattractive and all. You really didn't mean it, did you?" I asked. It took a while but he evidently nodded. "Hah, I knew it. As a model, of course I wouldn't be downright ugly. You were just saying all those things to piss me off, although you should be glad I didn't take them seriously or else I would've done you some real harm that night."

Hotaka turned to face me, eyes serious. He usually never looks at me this way unless he wants to make a point very clear. "Taka--"

"Tamaki."

"--Tamaki, despite me being smaller in build, it doesn't mean I can't kick your ass. I'd rather you be the one on the ground grunting in pain instead of me."

"Hmmm, now that you mention it I wouldn't mind too much. All you'd have to do then is to let me stay here again and watch over me."

Hotaka sighed. "I'm trying to be serious, dumbass."

I laughed. "I know you are, but I'm trying to make this into a joke."

I think I overstepped my boundaries because before I knew it Hotaka was getting up and off the futon, butt naked and all. I watched him walk off, eyeing his buttocks appreciatively. God, this guy has a really nice ass. I bet he's never been told this by another man. Heh, guess I'll be the first.

"Yo, Hotaka, you have a really nice ass!"

"I don't want to be hearing that from you," he replied.

"What? Girls can say it, but I can't?"

Before Hotaka made it into the bathroom, he finished with a, "actually, no one has ever commented on my ass before."

I burst out laughing. Is this guy for real? With a behind that good looking I'm assuming a TON of gays were checking him out while he was at the bar (that is if he was standing at any given amount of time). Makes me wonder why none of them tried approaching him though. Although it was better this way because I get to be with him. I'll make him mine.

No such thing as a easy route when it comes to chiseling the mold you want to fit your own so very well.

A New Reality: END

**And just to be opposite of me, he's probably frowning. **

(A/N: *GUSHES* My favorite line from this entire chapter! XD)


	12. They Tell Me

A/N: I'm back with more. Tamaki is now well enough to go back to work and a surprise awaits him.

Gosh, can't believe I actually lost the mood to write this for a while, but I am back now. Surely, Hotaka and Tamaki are glad thanks to the break though. ;P (.(fake, lame excuse).)

This is gonna be pretty short. Don't have the heart to make it long, and whether I continue this will depend on my mood. It may be the next day I pop out another chappy, or it could be months from now.

Written in narrator's (that's me :D) POV. Read at your own leisure. THIS IS YAOI, so if you don't like this kind of stuff, then don't read. Thank you.

Made For Two - They Tell Me  
By: LadyYuina

"Ah, glad to see you're well enough to come back to work!" Ken greeted, coming up to his friend. "You wouldn't believe how hectic the schedule became when they had to take you out for nearly a month's worth of time! Me and everyone else were working our asses off because of you!"

"Haha, wasn't it a nice change of pace for you though?" Tamaki teased.

"You've gotta be kidding me! I liked how my paycheck looked afterwards, but all that damn work wore me down, you know?"

"I've heard the boss was really working you guys much harder than normal. Is there any truth to this, Ken?"

"Hmmm, I'm not really sure. To me he seemed the same as always; perhaps the slackers only thought differently because you weren't around to snag all the attention."

Tamaki shrugged. "I guess so."

"Tamaki, darling, would you come over here for a moment, pretty please?"

Ken mouthed to Tamaki, 'what is up with him talking that way? Disgusting!'

Tamaki rolled his eyes and lightly giggled (to hide his disgust). "Yeah, coming, boss!"

"You've been absent for quite some time, and the crew (more so than myself) are wondering if you're able to do the snow paint shoot." Tamaki nodded, eyes following that of his boss's hands. He was holding a manila folder. "The photographer, concept art, and wardrobe are to be completed by Tsuurugi Yoshihiko, Matsushita Hidehisa and Makira Shigeo. You remember working with Tsuurugi and Matsushita before, yes?"

"I do."

"Hmmm, however, Makira is a fresh new face for you to be working with, and he is well-known for being on the tough side. Think you might be able to handle how he handles you?"

"Handle how he handles me?" Tamaki laughed. "Are you trying to make a play on words out of this, boss?"

"For the lack of better words, he really is one tough cookie, Tamaki. I'd hate to see him breaking one of my most precious, beautiful models. Your body could be completely ruined and I can't have that!"

Tamaki sweat dropped. "He's going to be my wardrobe stylist, right?" His boss nodded. "Then as a wardrobe stylist there is no way in hell he'd mess my figure up."

"You don't understand, Tamaki!"

". . . what don't I understand?"

"Forget it. You'll find out later."

"Huh . . .?" Under his breath, Tamaki added, "fucking weirdo. I am definitely glad I'm not screwing around with your saggy, gross ass anymore."

sssSssseeeEeeexxxXxxx

"Makira Shigeo? I've heard of him."

"You have?" Tamaki asked, eyes wide in disbelief.

Hotaka stared back, looking rather annoyed. "I've worked with him before, just so you know."

"Really? What's he like? My boss says he's a tough cookie."

"For the love of god, he's stooped so low as to working for a gay modeling agency?"

"Hey, Suzurumi Model Agency is not all about gay modeling. It's kind of side by side to regular modeling too, Hotaka."

"Would be better if you were obscured in darkness forever," Hotaka stated. "The thought of drooling over the image of another naked man . . . Digus--"

"You shut the fuck up. You're the one on the edge of tipping to the alien side."

The so-called conversation aimed at being about Makira Shigeo was now directed at their own selves, as they spat filth back and forth. In the end, of course, Hotaka nearly lost but was not defeated.

sssSssseeeEeeexxxXxxx

"You two ended up arguing?" Tamaki nodded, a slight frown marring his features. "You guys sound like a husband and wife, because you know how woman are . . . They are never completely satisfied with what they are presented with or are provided for."

"Exactly, Ken, so now you should know why most gays don't even want to think about being bi."

Ken laughed in response, but then said, "by the way, Tamaki, isn't Mr. Makira arriving here soon?"

"Hm? Should he be?"

"You're Takasugi Tamaki?" someone suddenly said, startling the two men sitting side by side at the table. Both of their heads turned around to look. "I've been informed that I would find you here. Am I perhaps interrupting something?"

"That's me. And you must be Makira Shigeo?"

Tamaki gave Makira a good look at. He was of average height (only an inch or two shorter than Tamaki himself), had broad shoulders, taunt arms and legs, a well-sculpted face, and short, neatly trimmed dark hair.

"Please, I must ask you not to roam your eyes over me like that." Tamaki reacted with a look of slight hurt. "I've been informed I am to work with gay models, but I will not stand to allow you or anyone else here to use me as some sort of outlet."

"Hey, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Tamaki asked.

"If you are ready, I would like to take your measurements in the room provided for me, Mr. Takasugi."

"Will you answer my question first, smart ass?"

"I advise you to not start a trivial fight with me, because it will have unwanted repercussions for the both of us," Makira said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"And how the hell was your comment from before not trivial?" Tamaki wasn't known as the type to brush things aside easily, especially when it pertained to his pride and self-gratification. "I don't know who you think you are, but let me tell you this: if you know you're going to work with gay models, then at least watch that tongue of yours while you're at it. An offense is taken as an offense, whether you be straight, bi, gay, or whatever the fuck you wanna be."

"Most certainly, Mr. Takasugi," Makira replied, not sounding the least bit compelled to do anything about his attitude. "Please, may we get to work now?"

"Sure thing."

Makira lead Tamaki to the room he had mentioned before, and Tamaki was surprised everything had been set up for the wardrobe stylist so quickly in such a short amount of time. It didn't take him long before he realized Makira was no longer standing beside him, but was rather heading towards the many racks of clothing and materials lying about on a long table.

"Kindly raise your arms up for me, will you?" he asked, surprisingly not sounding condescending (according to Tamaki anyway).

Tamaki obliged and raised his arms. As he did so he also said, "I've heard things about you from other people. Tough cookie was a mentioned one."

"Tough cookie?" Makira repeated. "I suppose others have seen me eat some. I prefer hard cookies over soft ones, mainly because they taste better when softened with cow milk."

Tamaki sweat dropped. "I'm not talking about actual cookies. I said tough cookie in the meaning of you being a (freaking big-headed asshole!) rough-around-the-edges type of person."

"Oh. Is that so? I don't know your type of language. Please refrain from speaking to me in such a way then."

"Why the hell did this man accept to work with gay models if he knew he wasn't going to be optimistic about it? Fucking retard," Tamaki murmured to himself.

"Pardon, Takasugi? Did you say something?"

"No, nothing at all."

They Tell Me: END


	13. As Far As Tamaki's Concerned

A/N: I'm back with more. Tamaki is again pressed down with another surprise! It turns out Hotaka is going to work with Makira on an upcoming project after Makira is done at the Suzurumi Agency! Can Tamaki overcome his surging jealousy and focus on his work properly? Read and find out! (Bits from this chapter, and whole pieces in the next chapter, cuz these chappies(notanactualword) are that "damn" short, LoL).

God, I sound like some cheesy news reporter or something. (. _ . ;)

And this is veering off the two main gents a little bit for now, because Makira has entered the limelight! And I am finding it damn fun to write about his almost-anti-gay aloofness towards Tamaki. It gives me a kick out of it and I can always use something to make myself laugh. XD

This is gonna be pretty short. Don't have the heart to make it long, and whether I continue this will depend on my mood. It may be the next day I pop out another chappy, or it could be months from now.

Written in Hoshizune's POV and narrator's (that's me :D) POV . Read at your own leisure. THIS IS YAOI, so if you don't like this kind of stuff, then don't read. Thank you.

Made For Two - As Far As Tamaki's Concerned  
By: LadyYuina

"Stop," Tamaki stilled his lips, "stop right here, Tamaki. Did I just hear right?"

"Ken, what did you not hear?" Tamaki asked.

"Hmmm, pretty much all of it?" he tested with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "You were derailing yourself by saying retarded shit about Makira. That's like me going on and on about retarded shit about our boss. Would you lie here with me and listen to all that bullshit?"

"No."

"You getting so worked up is pretty unusual, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah, but the freaking guy is a nutcase, I tell you! Does he think a man dressed in frills and almost-too-high-not-to-be-heels a good outfit? Do I look like a woman to him?"

Ken shrugged again. "Well, our boss did say he was going to ruin your beautiful body -maybe this was what he meant, huh?"

"More like ruin my image, not my body. Freaking stupid old geezer needs to get his words right."

"The concept is of snow paint, right - whatever the hell that really means."

"That's what the boss said," Tamaki answered.

"Then I guess frills and high heels don't sound too much of a bad idea. If you want the feeling of winter, frills do go well with certain objects and clothing; almost like snowflakes, yeah? And high heels can be like snowshoes with spikes beneath them, where it'd making walking through snow a lot easier."

"Snowflakes and frilly things . . . Snowshoes and high heels . . . Why do any of these shit appeal to you anyway, Ken?"

sssSssseeeEeeexxxXxxx

"There you have it; I've told you from start to finish."

Yeah, and did I say I wanted to hear you sad, pathetic story of working with someone you don't like? "He's not a bad person. You'll thank him later when it all is done and over with." And why does he think it's okay for him to enter my apartment whenever he pleases? "--another thing, Takasugi, why is it that you come and go as you please? I don't recall saying it was okay to."

"Stop being a whiny bastard, will ya? If you're going to be my other half, I should at least have the privilege of coming and going as I please. Better yet, it'd be awesome if I moved in."

Dear god, he did not just say that . . .

"I'd absolutely refuse, if that were the case, Takasugi." I don't really know what I said wrong, but a sudden darkening of Takasugi's face made me feel a bit uneasy. "What? You're going to get mad at me now?"

"Yeah, I'm mad."

"Look, it's not like a straight man would suddenly up and say, 'sure, you can move in with me if you want! We will get along just fine!'"

"I'm not mad about that, Hotaka," Tamaki said.

"Huh? Then, why?" I really do have no clue then.

"Stop calling me Takasugi. I've already told you to call me by my first name, so why aren't you? I call you by your first name all the time."

Oh, so this is it? "You'd get angry over something so trivial?"

"It's not a trivial matter; first name basis is a huge thing here in Japan. It's to signify we are significant to one another."

If I didn't know any better, I am thinking Takasugi is getting more and more womanly every passing day. His possessiveness, if not monitored, I am sure will become a problem. Now how to go about not digging my own grave . . . Hm, I suppose it won't hurt to tell him something I know I should not be hiding.

"There's going to be an upcoming project at my workplace, Tamaki." I tried to make it sound casual, and was only hoping it would succeed. Takasugi did not seem the least bit moved--thank the heavens. "And, apparently, I am booked to work with Makira Shigeo."

His sudden outburst was, "why do you have to work with that dick-head?"

I inwardly sighed. I think I have just begun to scrape at the surfaces of dirt to my own coffin. "I know you don't like him, but you don't have to resort to name calling."

"Oh? And you have the right to say that to me?" Tamaki asked in a mocking tone. "If I had only kept count of how many times you've cursed at me or at anything for the matter."

Fuck. He has a point.

"But enough with this stupid shit. Let's do something more fun." And at him saying this I saw him get up from his seat and approach me. "Let's do it."

"He-here?" I found myself stuttering. Why the hell do I feel so embarrassed all of a sudden? If it weren't for our current situation I would have flat-out refused such an offer. "I don't think--"

He sealed lips with mine as he cut off the last of my unspoken sentence. I thought of Atsuko then, and a twinge of woe struck at me. I am a man. Takasugi is a man. We are kissing . . . I pulled back.

"We can't do this. I . . . I'm not into other men."

"I remember you throwing yourself at me that one time, and just like now, you're backing out. If you hadn't wanted me to kiss you, you could have turned your head away to avoid my lips, but you didn't. Quit being a tease, Hotaka."

What the hell is he talking about? How was I supposed to turn my head away when he caught me by surprise? "Shut up."

"I could really blow off some steam through sex. Don't deny me what you obviously want as well."

I pursed my lips. I won't lie. Not to him.

"I still have feelings for Atsuko," I blurted, not really thinking of how Takasugi was going to react. "Even if she's already gone and left me . . . I still love her."

Takasugi snorted as he scratched at one side of his head. "Like I give a fuck, Hotaka. You agreed to becoming my other half, so don't go saying bullshit that is gonna tick me off."

I remember agreeing to that. God, what made me say it . . .? Was I so thwarted by the pain of loss that I had succumbed? His other half . . . Impossible. Beyond reality, right?

"One of the best ways to getting to know one another better is through sex. Now get the fuck under me naked, or I'll have to do it by force, got it?"

As Far As Tamaki's Concerned: END


	14. No Matter What

A/N: I'm back with more. Tamaki dukes it out with Makira at work. Chaos ensues.

I just finished D. Gray-Man today (want more of it, onegai...and had to space the D and Gray on purpose, or else it won't show o.o), and was SO itching to write a story for that series, but as I got down to it . . . Nothing would come to me! T_T I just can't do it for this anime! No matter what I try to write, it comes out as strange or oddly embarrassing to me. XD Maybe I'll just go read others' fictions of it instead.

m(_ _)m So sorry, Allen, Tiedoll, Miranda, and everyone else! No particular reason as to why I listed just those three character's names. They just came to my mind as I was typing. And might I as well say Miranda has a rockin' cool ability, but it's also kinda disheartening to have her power at the same time.

Tamaki's going to be a complete RETARD . . . You have been warned. Might wanna tape your mouth shut, in fear of laughing too much. I know I sure as hell did as I was typing it. Perhaps you will too, while reading it. Or maybe not. _

This is gonna be pretty short. Don't have the heart to make it long, and whether I continue this will depend on my mood. It may be the next day I pop out another chappy, or it could be months from now.

Written in narrator's (that's me :D) POV . Read at your own leisure. THIS IS YAOI, so if you don't like this kind of stuff, then don't read. Thank you.

Made For Two - No Matter What  
By: LadyYuina

"It seems I have miscalculated your actual height, Takasugi." Makira said, not looking the least bit worried (as most stylists usually turn out to be). "Please take those off and I will have them altered."

"Why not just let me wear them this way?" Tamaki asked. Just this once he felt like picking on the other man a bit. "They feel fine to me."

"I'm not going into a debate. Please remove the clothing so I can alter them."

Tamaki tsked, and began to strip where he stood.

"Don't do it here where people can see you. Go to your own personal dressing room, will you?"

"What are you? A fucking chicken-head of a mother? Geeze, I don't need lecturing from some homophobe like you."

Makira halted in mid-movement, following it up with an, "excuse me?"

"You freaking heard me, Makira. I don't need to repeat myself."

Makira did not react as Tamaki hoped, and seeing as this was spoiling the fun, he decided to tag something else into the mix. "What if I told you Hotaka was gay, would you believe me?"

His response. "I have no reason to, Takasugi. Please do not make those sort of jokes. People do not take to them lightly."

"He's seeing me, so doesn't that make him gay to some degree?" Tamaki asked. "He and I have even done it together before. You know, butt-fucking and all."

"Absurd."

"No, it's all true! You can ask him yourself!"

"I'd rather not."

"Why not? It's not like he's gonna deny it . . . Or, actually, he probably would. And then when he and I are alone together, he's gonna yell at me for telling you such a embarrassing thing."

"Takasugi, please . . ."

"Oh! I have proof, Makira!" Tamaki smiled to himself as he recalled snapping a picture of Hotaka's naked body (while he was asleep, of course). "My cell phone! I have a picture on there that I can show you, if you won't believe me!"

Before Makira could protest again, Tamaki had shoved his now open cell phone towards his face. His gaze immediately riveted to the tiny screen, eyes widening in surprise. With this image alone, there was no denying the indecency that had went through between the two mentioned men. (In truth, the image was taken on the night Tamaki had drugged the poor guy, and after having done it several times, he decided to take a snapshot for safekeeping).

"Hehe, you can see the come around his legs, can't you?" Tamaki laughed. "They were mine."

Makira backed away then, as if wanting to distance himself from Tamaki. The shocked look on his face was still glued in place, and now Tamaki was wondering if he was going to continue looking that way.

"Tongue-tied? Aren't you going to say anything?"

After a brief moment. "W-well, what you and Hoshizune do together is none of my concern. That was quite uncalled for, Takasugi."

"What? You were the one who wouldn't believe me when I told you he and I have butt sex."

"That's not the point . . . We need to get back to work."

"Hotaka and I met at a gay bar, ya know. He was drinking by himself and looking rather down, but I wasn't sure why and neither did I ever ask. It was that night when we first did it. Can you believe he was an anal virgin?"

Makira's once stunned expression now turned into that of anger. "Takasugi, would you please stop? I do not wish to hear any more of your personal stories. Keep them to yourself."

"Ah, fine, fine, I'll go get changed, then. You definitely are a homophobe."

Makira said nothing further and simply waited for Tamaki to leave the room. As soon as he did, he found himself slumping down into the nearest chair - this was very shocking news, indeed. He had been told there were gay men who tended to hide their sexuality, if afraid of being found out, but never in his wildest dreams did he believe he would of actually met one in the flesh.

A minute or two later.

"Yohoo, Makira, here's the stupid outfit."

"Ah, thank you. I will get these modified as soon as possible, so you may leave for the day."

"Awww, but I wanna stay a bit longer so I can talk to the homophobe."

"Don't use such a detestable word."

"You are one yourself," Tamaki said. "Calling it detestable is one thing, but hearing it from you sounds a little funny, when you are, in fact, a--."

"Enough, will you! You've gotten your point across, so please leave it at that."

"I'll stop when I feel like it, understand? You were the one being an asshole the other day; it's only fair I get to tell you of some of things only homos and people who do anal intercourse would know. Here's a good one: when doing anal intercourse, the pain of being entered doesn't ever actually go away, but instead the person being taken is letting the pain be pushed to the back of their mind . . . Letting the pleasure of it be their focal point. I've experienced this first-hand, and let me tell you something else, the first time for anyone is never fun. You'll always get the jeebies and unintentionally squeeze too hard. Hotaka did that to me on his first time, and it hurt like a bitch. It also doesn't help either that men can't make themselves wet, and neither can they open up as wide as women can. It's a shame, really."

When Tamaki had taken the time to stop talking and look at the other man in the face, it looked as if Makira wanted to throttle him silly. There was even a vein or two popping up around his neck - disgusting.

"You look as if you'd like to choke me. You'd go to jail though, whether you'll kill me or not. Intent alone is reason enough."

"If you don't get out of my face right now, I don't think I would mind trying. Would you care to stick around and find out, Takasugi?"

Tamaki gulped, somehow feeling Makira wasn't bluffing. He did look awfully angry (very understandable), and there was always a breaking point, even for a seemingly well-composed man like Makira himself.

"As if I'd ever let you ruin my beautiful face! I'm outta here!"

Tamaki bolted for the door as fast as he could. At least he got some sort of payback, right?

No Matter What: END

2nd A/N: Remember, I don't really know anything about actual homos. Whether the pain recedes or not during anal intercourse, I completely made up because I have absolutely no idea. XD


	15. How Should I Say This

A/N: I'm back with more. Tamaki is bombarded with the uneventful happenings of what went on during Hotaka's joint-project's beginning and completion.

This is gonna be pretty short. Don't have the heart to make it long, and whether I continue this will depend on my mood. It may be the next day I pop out another chappy, or it could be months from now.

Written in Takasugi's POV. Read at your own leisure. THIS IS YAOI, so if you don't like this kind of stuff, then don't read. Thank you.

And I hope you all had a very wonderful New Year's Day! Happy belated New Year! XD

Made For Two - How Should I Say This  
By: LadyYuina

Here comes the bombshell, the destroyer of all things gay. Hoshizune Hotaka. He's quite the looker, but when roughened with too much, he adds a bite to the sting. Very well, too, might I add.

"You're looking quite swell today . . . Hotaka." Why do I have a bad feeling about this? He's practically staring me down. "Did you want something from me?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing sitting there eating rice crackers as you watch programs from my television like you don't have a care in the world, Tamaki."

Whoa, a run-on sentence. Quite a long one, too.

"Um, well, I'm eating these because they taste good. And what is to you that I'm watching shows on your television; we've been together for a good, solid five months and three days now, so no need to get so worked up."

"Don't play dumb with me."

"How can I play dumb when I don't even know what you're ranting on about?"

"Makira Shigeo! You told him!"

"Told him?" Let me see . . . "Ah! Oh, you mean about us? Yeah, I told him and what of it?"

"He . . . He thinks I'm gay!"

"Well, you kinda are, aren't you?" He shook his head at me, opting to deny it. It was sooooo cute how he did it, too. Hehe. "Our relationship isn't what anyone would call normal, since there are so many ups and downs going on, but I'm gladly taking everything whole-heartedly as is. You know I love you, Hotaka."

"Like shit you do!" he yelled.

"You don't have to get so mad . . . so what if he thinks you're gay. As long as you yourself say you aren't, then you aren't, and it doesn't matter what anyone else says, okay?"

Geeze, tone it down a bit, will ya? It's not the end of the world or anything.

"He proclaimed seeing a picture of me naked with your come all over me! I don't remember allowing you to take private pictures in the first place!"

"Hey, listen to me for a second, will you? Mind trying to explain to me everything from start to finish? I'll be able to understand it much better that way."

sssSssseeeEeeexxxXxxx

"He's made it, boss! I am so relieved!" Hotaka exclaimed, a bright smile slowly coming onto his face. "Shall I make the necessary preparations?"

"Please do, Hotaka." The somewhat panicky Hotaka started right away. "You've always did put this Makira Shigeo guy in high regards, so I am a bit intrigued as to find out what type of person he is."

"I've worked with him before, and his technical skills are flawless. He gets the job done and gets it done quick."

"Hahahaha, I'd really like to meet him now!"

"Excuse me for being a bit late, but I am here now," came a sudden voice.

Mr. Moroi turned. "Ah, you must be Makira Shigeo?"

"Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Moroi Bunta, Hotaka's boss. It's nice to meet you, too."

"Where would you like me to place the paperwork?" He took a moment to look around, and upon spotting Hotaka, he kept his gaze on him for a moment too long. "Although I really must apologize; I was instructed to bring more than I was expecting to, so the amount of paper we will have to cover is quite a bit."

"That's no problem at all, is it, Hotaka?" Moroi said.

"No, not at all. Please do not distress, Makira. We were given plenty of time to see this project through to the end."

"Ahem, in that case, I'd like to start with the actress herself. I was told she was to be playing a secondary leading role in this movie?" Moroi nodded when it looked like Hotaka wasn't going to respond. "Seeing as she is not here, when would be a good time to meet her? I'd like to get her measurements done as soon as possible."

"I'm not too sure of Noto's schedule as of late. Since filming is going to be starting soon, she was told to diligently work on her acting skills - getting to be in a movie, especially for a first time actor or actress, is a bit rough. I've seen a few rise up to the top if their movie goes well, but is as easily thwarted when something goes amiss in their lives. It's really a pity when that happens."

While Moroi was saying all this, Hotaka noticed a slight change in Makira's disposition.

"Are you all right, Makira?" he decided to ask.

When Makira looked at him again this time, a look of disgust briefly crossed his features. "I'm quite all right, Hoshizune. Thank you for your concern."

The disgusted look probably didn't leave his face, for Hotaka asked, "are you sure? You look somewhat repulsed by something."

His face cleared immediately. "Oh, was I? I am sorry. However, Hoshizune, may I speak to you in private for a moment?"

"Oh, sure."

Once they were alone (in some random room), he asked, "are you, by any chance, a homosexual?"

Hotaka's eyes nearly popped out of his eye sockets. Did he hear right? "Am I gay?"

"Ah, yes . . ."

"Of course not . . ."

"You needn't lie. I only want to get this cleared, so as my mind can rest at ease and work solely for this project."

"Whoever gave you the notion?" It then dawned on him.

"Takasugi," they both said in perfect unison.

"That fucking--"

"Ho--"

"--excuse my language. It seems he has told you something that is completely irrelevant to me."

"He also showed me a picture of you naked, and claimed the come on you belonged to him."

"That little . . .!"

sssSssseeeEeeexxxXxxx

"Damn, he was bold enough to ask you straight up?" Tamaki mused. "He does have a strong character about him, doesn't he?"

"That's not the point, idiot!" Hotaka sighed in dismay. "You most definitely made it a very uncomfortable working atmosphere for us afterwards. My boss kept pestering me, asking me if something was wrong. Even Atsuko . . ."

"She what?" Shit, don't just stop in mid-sentence!

"Goddammit, the look she had on her face when she said it!"

"What did she say?"

"She asked me if I was really gay, when my boss finally got wind of the information and then told her."

"Heh, is making me wonder now why he told her."

"He knew Atsuko had a crush on me, but he never found out about her and I dating. Maybe he thought it was only right to tell a woman that she has a crush on a gay man."

"Ouch."

"Damn right, and it's all because you can't keep your fucking mouth shut. I am not gay and neither do I intend to become gay (or so he thinks, hehe). You took me back there by force, and if I know any better, it's fucking called rape."

"Yeah, I raped you. What? Are you gonna do something about it, big-shot? Do think it's gonna change anything just because you're bringing it up again?"

Or does he not remember we've also had consensual sex before?

"I would . . . If . . ."

"If you had the courage to?" Of course he doesn't have the balls. "It's not the matter of courage; you're just afraid of being humiliated, much like what happened between you and Makira during work. You shouldn't have to hide your sexuality."

"Makira won't come near me at all."

"He's a homophobe. Nothing surprising."

"You know, sometimes I really wonder why I said what I did back then." He squared his shoulders. "Me being your other half is some half-assed response on my end, so let's call it quits, okay? I'm tired of being around you."

How Should I Say This: END


	16. Internal Struggles

A/N: I'm back with more. Hotaka feels lost and believes he's at a crossroad, where walking one path would mean the point of no return. Can he pluck up the courage and choose?

This is gonna be pretty short. Don't have the heart to make it long, and whether I continue this will depend on my mood. It may be the next day I pop out another chappy, or it could be months from now.

Song lyrics I used are David Archuleta's "You Can". I am so in love with this song. Have listened to it a couple of hundreds of times on my iPod already (on and off)…from when he released his album till now (don't remember the exact day). Scary, right? XD

Written in Hoshizune's POV. Read at your own leisure. THIS IS YAOI, so if you don't like this kind of stuff, then don't read. Thank you.

Made For Two - Internal Struggles  
By: LadyYuina

_Take me where I've never been_

_Help me on my feet again_

_Show me that good things come_

_To those who wait_

"You're kidding, right?" he asked me, body suddenly becoming tense. "You agreed, Hotaka."

"I don't give a shit anymore. It's come to the point where I can't stand your mere presence beside me. Just leave me the hell alone."

I can't continue on like this . . . If I do it'll mean I am gay. I'm not gay. I'll never be gay. My mentality is to be attracted to women, to be sexually aroused by women, to (hopefully) live with a woman and have babies . . . Not spend all my free time with another man. This is not natural and won't ever be.

"Hotaka--"

"You're just some misguided little fag who doesn't understand the boundaries a straight man has set for you. There is a limit to how much someone like me can handle, and it isn't up to you to choose."

"We've been seeing each other for--"

_Tell me I'm not on my own_

_Tell me I won't be alone_

_Tell me what I'm feeling isn't some mistake_

'_Cause if anyone can make me fall in love, you can_

"Five months. This isn't an official relationship; you can't call hanging around me for five months, doing nothing more but being one-sided, a relationship."

"You're the one who got jilted, not me! If I hadn't been around when Noto left you, who knows what you'd be doing right about now!"

"Heh, easy. I'd be with another woman."

_Save me from myself, you can_

_And it's you and no one else_

_If I could wish upon tomorrow_

_Tonight would never end_

"Is that so? You'd be that easily dissuaded and end up with another hag just like that? Don't make me laugh!"

_If you asked me, I would follow_

_But for now I'll just pretend_

'_Cause if anyone can make me fall in love, you can_

He's really pissing me off. Does he not understand the word leave?

"I thought I told you to leave me alone. Get out and stop coming here. You're no longer welcome."

_Baby, when you look at me_

_Tell me what do you see?_

_Are these the eyes of someone_

_You could love?_

"You know what, fuck you. I'm not going anywhere. I've never felt this strongly for someone before and I realize if I let you go now, there'll be no turning back to how things are between us. I don't want to lose anything."

I sighed, slumping my shoulders. He really is as doggedly pushy as they can get, isn't he? He's got merit, no doubt. Maybe . . . If I were a little more like him, Atsuko wouldn't have so precariously brushed me aside? Thinking about her now makes my heart ache. This god damn feeling won't go away.

"For once, believe in me. I am being completely sincere. And I always will be, if it's with you."

'_Cause everything that brought me here_

_Well, it now all seems so clear_

_Baby, you're the one that I've been dreaming of_

_If anyone can make me fall in love, you can_

"Shit . . ." I could feel it coming quickly and it was indefinitely going to annoy me; tears began to flow, and it was even more worse to notice I wasn't really sure why or who I was crying for. I quickly rubbed at my eyes. "Shit!"

At a crossroad: which path shall I take? The one to the front, back, left, or right of me? Am I somehow lost?

_Save me from myself, you can_

_And it's you and no one else_

_If I could wish upon tomorrow_

_Tonight would never end_

_If you asked me, I would follow_

_But for now I'll just pretend_

'_Cause if anyone can make me fall in love_

"You know, Hotaka, if I wanted to hustle you down to the floor and ravage you, you wouldn't be able to stop me. You can't overpower me like that. No, not in that sort of way . . ."

What is he talking about?

"You make me feel so helpless in so many other ways though. It's a bit stifling. For one, your tears are a dead giveaway, don't ya think?"

"I . . . I'm not crying because of you!" I don't even know why myself. "Oddly enough, when I thought of her and you, they just came . . . out."

"I see . . ." His voice grew awfully quiet, and it kind of frightened me to see him thinking so hard. "You've never cried for me before. Yet, you really wailed non-stop when I was taking you for the first time. I'm sorry about it." He took a step towards me. "Did I hurt you badly?"

"You're not going to be able to win me over with words, Tamaki." I shook my head in dismay, adding, "I'm not a woman." As I believe I have told him before. "Don't use sentiment as one of your handy tools."

_Only you can take me sailing in your deepest eyes_

_Bring me to my knees and make me cry_

_And no one's ever done this_

_Everything was just a lie and I know, yes, I know_

"I'm not trying to. I'm just not going to leave your side no matter what, is all."

He locked eyes with mine, and for a long moment we simply stared at one another. This must be it . . . Am I to choose one single path now? Will it be the front, back, left, or right of me?

_This is where it all begins_

_So tell me it will never end_

_I can't fool myself_

_It's you and no one else_

"I'm being a big idiot right now," I heard myself say. "Me breaking off an agreement over a silly argument is stupid."

_If I could wish upon tomorrow_

_Tonight would never end_

_If you asked me, I would follow_

_But for now I'll just pretend_

_If anyone can make me fall in love, you can_

I can't possibly become gay, right? God, you'd know how to answer for me, won't you?

"'Makira has nothing to do with this', I should be saying, but instead, I find it nearly impossible to not think he does, and yet I realize he was probably more curious than anything else . . . I already know he has the tendency to come off as aloof and narrow-minded around others."

I'm probably just saying this to cover things up, but hey, it's better than our continuous bickering.

"Then does this mean we're still good on our agreement, Hotaka?" His voice was still very much in a low octave. I nodded, and this instantaneously erased all that. "Hell yes! I promise you I'll make you fall in love with me! I'll make you be head over heels for me! Just you wait!"

I inwardly laughed. I wonder . . . Have I done the right thing, Atsuko? Do you think I will find happiness in this way? Would you, too, be happy for me? Because, in truth, you had the most beautiful expression on your face when you mistakenly thought I was gay. A little strange, but it was true.

_Show me that good things come_

_To those who wait_

Internal Struggles: END

Silly Hotaka! Who doesn't like men on men action (just joking)! Though I'm all for that! LoL Atsuko can't agree any more, you know? She also wants you to be happy too, 'kay? So kiss and make up with the hunky, long-haired guy (most notably known as Takasugi Tamaki).

**You're hot, then you're cold**

**You're yes, then you're no**

**You're in, then you're out**

What gives, Hotaka, my-darling-son-who-is-older-than-me! Give in! Yes, be scolded by your younger mother (which makes no fucking sense). XD


	17. My Other Half

A/N: I'm back with more. Hotaka feels lost and believes he's at a crossroad, where walking one path would mean the point of no return. Can he pluck up the courage and choose?

Took me long enough to get this out, right? FFXIII has me HOOKED. O_O

This is gonna be pretty short. Don't have the heart to make it long, and whether I continue this will depend on my mood. It may be the next day I pop out another chappy, or it could be months from now.

Written in Takasugi's POV. Read at your own leisure. THIS IS YAOI, so if you don't like this kind of stuff, then don't read. Thank you.

Made For Two - My Other Half  
By: LadyYuina

It's already morning. I'm completely exhausted, believe it or not. I didn't think I had it in me to do it so many times with him.

"Hey, Hotaka." A stifled murmur was his response. "Does your backside hurt? I think I went a little overboard last night." He made no notion to speak nor move, so I nudged him a little. "Hey, are you awake yet?"

He then slowly lifts his head and says, "feels like my ass was probed at one too many times; a very unpleasant and painful feeling, and as if I'd be able to sleep after such horrifying experiences."

"So I did hurt you. I'm so sorry, Hotaka. Would you like some ointment or something?"

"Touch me and you're dead," he replied. "My fucking whole body aches."

"Heh."

Amazing. In a matter of one single day he's like a different person. I can sense this particular change . . . I think he's finally accepted me. Ah, I'm so happy! But it's all true - I've never felt so strongly for someone before. This is what it must be like to truly be in love, I think.

"By the way, don't you have work today?" he asked.

Sure I "did", Hotaka. "I did, but I called in and said I had to look after a sick friend. You didn't look so good, and it made me worry."

"Really now . . . Your boss is too lenient on you. If I were him I'd fire you eons ago, because I'm sure you must cut work a lot."

Cheh, you little bastard. IF only you were my boss though. Hehe.

Hotaka tried to rise then, wincing every so often as he got to his feet and stood. I looked at him from behind and was surprised to see he had a lot of bite marks. No wonder he's complaining his whole body hurts.

"I really did do a number on you! My god, look at all the love bites I gave you!"

"I'll have you know I won't ever let something like that happen again. Last night was a bit too much . . . God, why didn't I restrain myself? Hell, why didn't I restrain you back some?"

"Relax, Hotaka. It was simply a heat of the moment thing. All the really matters to me is your are now actually going to put some effort into becoming my other half. Welcome to the alien side of the world. Our gay world."

"I'm not exactly gay . . . Yet."

Hahahaha, "yet" he says. "I meant as in happy world. Gay doesn't have to mean a homosexual, or have you forgotten its original meaning?"

"Haha, very funny, smartass."

"Hey, you know I'm right."

sssSssseeeEeeexxxXxxx

"Is that right . . .?" Ken didn't look the least bit surprised. "This is going to be a failed relationship, just like your previous one. Although I'll have to admit your ex-boyfriend is a bit of a psycho . . . Remember when he was stalking you for a while after your breaking up with him?"

"Don't remind me. He gave me a real scare when he literally picked my window open and came inside my home."

I could tell Ken probably wanted to laugh, but he held it in. Yeah, he better. "Well, this current man of yours isn't like your old boyfriend, but he's not even gay in the first place, so won't this make things a little tricky for you?"

"Not at all; Hotaka's pretty cool with it at the moment. He kind of went into a total meltdown over it yesterday, but yeah."

"Could it means he's gone and crossed the line to our alien side?" Ken asked.

"Hm, maybe."

"What the hell is maybe? It's either he's gay or he's not; it's as simple as that!"

"He's a straight man, Ken, so he's gonna need to take things slow, ya know?"

"Yeah, sure, pamper and groom him to become a fine, young, GAY man. Aren't you fucking hilarious."

What's his problem? Did I say something to strike at a nerve? "Ken, what's the hell's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

A lie, I'm sure. He usually doesn't get edgy unless something is bothering him. He should realize I know him better than that. "Don't give me that shit, Ken. I know something's not right with you. Now tell me what it is."

Ken looked troubled now, and it wasn't making it any easier for me to keep grilling him either.

"What if I told you your ex has resurfaced around here again? What would your reaction be?"

My ex? "Are you serious?" I asked. He can't possibly be around here, right?

"Yes, dead serious. I saw him earlier at work; when he happened to see me, he was giving me the most weirdest look - kind of gave me the creeps."

"Why was he at our agency?"

"I think he was looking to be hired . . . He has worked as a model before, after all."

"Fuck!" Has he come back to haunt me or something? "I thought I made it clear I never wanted to be around him again! So what's he doing trying to apply to our workplace!"

Ken gasped, a hand coming to his mouth. "What if he wants to get back together with you! He was borderline obsessed, remember!"

"None of that's gonna matter. Hotaka's the only guy for me now, no one else, especially when he's finally coming round."

"You know, it might have been a good thing you didn't show up to work today. Him seeing you would probably throw him into some sort of manic mode . . . I wouldn't be surprised if he followed you back home."

"Stop talking about him like that! You're making me more nervous about it than I already am!"

I believe meeting and then dating that man was the worse mistake of my life. From the start I did notice he had a somewhat strange attitude about him. Yet, I just as easily brushed all of it aside, much like how I brushed off his first real obsessive actions towards me. Him always wanting to know who I was with and where I was should have been a dead giveaway. Why, oh why hadn't I ended our relationship from that moment?

Can I quell this shaking fear off my heart?

sssSssseeeEeeexxxXxxx

God, look at how late it is now . . . I should have left Ken's place sooner. I don't really feel like going back home either . . . I wonder if Hotaka would mind if I crashed at his place again tonight?

"Tamaki."

I stopped - the voice sounded awfully familiar.

"Tamaki, I've found you once more at long last."

"Huh!"

"You remember me, right, Tamaki? Ioka Yoshinori. Nori."

"What . . . What are you doing here?" Nori's actually . . . How did he find me?

"Our breakup - I couldn't accept it, and even now I still can't. Let's be a couple again, you and me, okay?"

My Other Half: END


	18. Tamaki's Resolve

A/N: I'm back with more. Tamaki's ex-boyfriend, Ioka Yoshinori, has popped up. What will Tamaki do? How will Yoshinori react when he's told his former boyfriend's already with someone else? Read and find out!

Sidenote: Hotaka's brought someone home! Read this chapter and find out who it is! XD

What I am going to write below is all coming out of my head. There may or may not be some truth to my words, but oh well, I'm just trying without doing any sort of studying of it beforehand. XD Yes, lazy me. Not a very studious girl. *sighs*

This is gonna be pretty short. Don't have the heart to make it long, and whether I continue this will depend on my mood. It may be the next day I pop out another chappy, or it could be months from now.

Written in narrator's (that's me :D) POV. Read at your own leisure. THIS IS YAOI, so if you don't like this kind of stuff, then don't read. Thank you.

Made For Two - Tamaki's Resolve  
By: LadyYuina

"Why are you here?" Tamaki found himself taking a step or two back. The sudden fears of his past came rushing back; Nori was gentle, yes, but there were also times when he wasn't. "I thought . . ."

"I've come back to you, my love. The least you can do is look happy for me."

"**He's been in a psychiatric ward before, and it isn't surprising to realize he might need to go there again."**

"**Are you serious?"**

"**People like him tend to hide it as best as they can, but evidently, something will come up amiss, and it will be then when you notice what their problem is. We'll keep him here for as long as it takes to rehabilitate him enough so he can leave."**

"**What the fuck! He should be locked up here forever! Don't you realize what he did to me!"**

"**Yes, I understand, but people who become our patients are people who are not sane. They have a problem with themselves, you could possibly phrase it as."**

"**Bullshit!"**

"Like hell I'll look happy! You're just a psychotic, possessive control freak! I won't trust a single thing you say anymore!"

"Tamaki." A hurt expression came to the other man's face. "Why are you speaking to me in such a tone? I'm a new man now, and I won't do something like that to you ever again. You still have them though, don't you?"

Though guarded, Tamaki found himself nodding. He couldn't possibly be relapsing, can he? This man has no power over him, right? Right?

"**I encourage you to go seek some professional help as well. It isn't unusual for a victimized person to have lasting after-effects even when they're no longer around their obsessive-compulsive abuser anymore."**

"**. . . I'll think about it."**

"**Please do. It wouldn't be good for you to relapse, given if you happen to run into him once he's released. If allowed the opportunity, he might go back to his harmful compulsions again. Just be careful, all right?"**

"**Yeah."**

"So you still have them? Why didn't you get them removed, Tamaki? Do you still love me that much?"

"No, you're wrong! What we had is in the past now! Can't you just leave me alone!"

This wasn't looking good - Tamaki felt like bolting for it, but the intense look in Ioka's eyes glued him to the spot. This was all too surreal. There is no possible way he can relapse just by the other man's mere presence, can he? Dammit, why hadn't he listened to the doctor when he tried to warn him?

"My interests at heart are only for your well being. I love you very much."

"L-look, I already have someone else, and . . . and he's the love of my life, now and forever."

"Oh?" Ioka cocked his head to one side, a slight grimace coming to his features. "Who is he? Tell me."

"Hoshizune Hotaka. He's all the things I want in someone. He's kind and caring and doesn't do anything to hurt me." (Lies! LOL)

"You seem a little uncertain, because I can tell your voice is shaking. Let me meet him, Tamaki. It wouldn't hurt for him and I to have a little chat, would it?"

Tamaki stilled his lips, afraid of saying something unnecessary, but yet, how was he going to dive past this problem? Getting Hotaka involved was the last thing he wanted to do, but it seemed completely unavoidable once he realized he spoke his name.

"Let me meet him, Tamaki," was the repeated words, but with a hint of forcefulness to them. "It's not polite to keep someone waiting on such a simple response. It's either yes or no, and you do know what I want to hear, right?"

"You can't meet him . . . He's very busy at the moment. In fact, he's gone overseas to work on a project with a French client. He won't be back for a while."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not." He said this a tad too quickly, and this only served the purpose of Ioka's words. "Why would I lie about something like this?"

"Because I can tell; don't think I'm unable to read you. You're still much too easy to predict. You know, it's because I love you so much that I can understand you so well."

Tamaki turned then, as if to run, but was stopped dead in his tracks when he felt a hand clamp down tightly on one of his wrists. In a small voice, he said, "let go."

He must stand firm and not give in . . .

"And what if I refuse?" was the chilly reply.

As if on cue, Tamaki swiveled around and landed a good wallop to the left side of Ioka's face. The other man let go, surprised by the sudden impact and stinging sensation pulsating across his cheek. He took off and didn't look back, not bothering to see if Ioka was going to be all right or not. All he wanted to do was to get away from him as soon as he could.

sssSssseeeEeeexxxXxxx

Tamaki managed to make it back to his own apartment in one whole piece. He collapsed down towards the floor as soon as he made it inside and locked the door. He had never experienced such a crippling fear as he did tonight. Perhaps he relapsed, but did it mean he would have wilted into such a pathetic state such as he did when confronted by his former lover?

With trembling hands he reached up to his face and covered his eyes. Warm liquid seeped from between his fingertips, and try as he might, he found he could not stop them.

sssSssseeeEeeexxxXxxx

"Hm? What's up?" Hotaka asked, head clutched onto the phone by one ear, as he stirred something within a pot - stew, probably. His hand stilled a moment later and he continued with, "are you crying?"

Someone much shorter than Hotaka himself looked up at him, eyes wavering slightly. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing, Inoru. Can you go wait in the living room until I'm done?"

"Sure . . ."

"I promise I won't take long," he called out after the child. Swinging back towards the phone, he said, "you are crying, Tamaki. No need to deny it."

"I heard someone else's voice. Who were you talking to just now?"

"Oh. Just my nephew."

"Nephew? You never mentioned to me about having any nephews or nieces before."

"Well, that's because you've never asked, and quit trying to change the subject. What have you gone and done this time around, huh?"

"Actually . . . You know what, I'll call you back tomorrow. I'm feeling a bit tired all of a sudden."

"What the . . . Wai--"

The line clicked dead before Hotaka was able to finish what he was saying. From where Inoru was seated, he could see a frown coming to his Uncle's face and it made him wonder who he was talking to on the phone. Was it his mother? Had she wanted to come and take him back home after all?

Tamaki's Resolve: END


	19. Hotaka's Predicament

A/N: I'm back with more. While Tamaki is at home freaking out about what he's going to do about his ex-boyfriend, Hotaka is faced with the fact that his sister has dumped her own son at his front door. How will things go from here?

Swerving away from Hotaka/Tamaki for a bit (well, kind of) . . . How about Hotaka/Inoru and Tamaki/Yoshinori instead? XD Haha . . .

This is gonna be pretty short. Don't have the heart to make it long, and whether I continue this will depend on my mood. It may be the next day I pop out another chappy, or it could be months from now.

Written in Hoshizune's POV. Read at your own leisure. THIS IS YAOI, so if you don't like this kind of stuff, then don't read. Thank you.

Made For Two - Hotaka's Predicament  
By: LadyYuina

How should I phrase this . . . My sister, Hikari, not so elegantly asked me to watch her son for her, with no explanations provided to me whatsoever. As of right now he's sound asleep on my couch, having watched anime on my t.v. for the majority of the day.

Truth be told, I have nothing here that belongs to him. Hikari only brought the child and left just as quickly as I could utter the words, "wait a minute, why are you asking me to watch him for?"

Well, I suppose I should go out shopping before he gets up. Oh, and before I leave I think it'd be best if I leave him a note. Don't want him freaking out if he happens to wake up, and sees no one is around. Sometimes, I feel living alone can be quite a pain.

_I've gone out to get some things from the store. I'll be back shortly, so be a good boy and wait for me. _

_Uncle Hotaka._

There. I placed the pen down and looked at my own writing, praying to God he was going to be able to read it. He'll manage . . . I think. Not too confident about a six-year-old boy being able to read all of it, but yes, I don't have time to dawdle.

Off to the store! I'm going to need to get Inoru some clothes . . . Very insensitive of Hikari to bring him to my place with none of his belongings. It's stranger still that I'm not even trying to call her . . . Did something bad happen between her and her husband again? She did look a bit distraught, plus leaving me no reasons was completely so standoffish of her!

Anyway . . . It took me a good one hour-and-forty-two minutes until I finished shopping (no thanks to my own indecisiveness and extremely long lines at the check-out). I was a bit baffled when browsing around for childrens' clothes. I had no idea what size Inoru wore . . . He looks small, but I can't be too sure unless I saw him stark naked or something.

sssSssseeeEeeexxxXxxx

As soon as I opened the door to my apartment, I found myself staring at Inoru right in the eyes. It struck me as odd, because usually one doesn't stand there right at the door and silently look at you. He had an eerie calm to him in which I'm not sure how to put words to.

"You okay, Inoru?" I carefully asked.

"I saw your note," he replied. "You went to the store?" His gaze then fell to the bags I was carrying. "Can I help you carry some?"

"Ah, sure." I reached out one hand towards him, and in that instant I saw him instinctively recoil. Strange . . . "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing!" he managed to stammer, face slightly reddening. Was he embarrassed? Angry? I wasn't too sure.

"Inoru, is there something you should be telling about? For example, mind telling me why your mother brought you here all of a sudden?"

He got all doe-eyed on me and asked, "you don't want me here either, Uncle Hotaka?"

"Huh?" Okay, things are getting a bit more confusing by the minute. "I never said that. Why do you think that, Inoru?"

"You asked me why mommy brought me here . . ."

"Ah, well, would it be all right if you tell me the reason? Or is it something your mother doesn't want anyone else to know?" Not even her own brother? Fucking sleazebag.

"Mommy told me not to tell, but I won't lie to you, Uncle Hotaka." I smiled, somewhat warmed by his response. Despite me not having seen him for nearly a year now (last seen him on his fifth birthday party), he still had the mindset to find me worthy enough to be trusted. "She saw step-daddy doing weird things to me."

"What sort of weird things?"

"He touched me," he reached a hand down towards his crotch, "here. Mommy saw him and then they started to fight."

I raised my eyebrows at this piece of news, for I have met the man before and he didn't seem like the type . . . If I didn't know any better, I presume all of this shit came about because Hikari is a workaholic. Or maybe her husband is some fucking freak who is sick in the head. Ah geeze, this is becoming too much like a melodramatic shoujo manga.

"Ah, Inoru, when did he start touching you there?" I asked, trying to sound as causal about it as I could.

Inoru scrunched up his face, as if concentrating on how to answer me. I waited, knowing full well he probably doesn't remember, or is giving me the benefit of the doubt by coming up with a white lie.

"I don't really remember."

Bingo. So it was the former over the latter, huh?

Hikari had divorced and remarried all in the span of a year (kind of quick, I know, but she claims she knows love when she sees it). Let's see, I believe Inoru was three when it all occurred. Then . . . Could it mean it's been happening from since he was three? Possibly . . .?

"You won't tell on me to mommy, will you?" he suddenly asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I shook my head and said, "no, I won't. Listen, Inoru, how about you go freshen up in the bath, okay? I'll put everything away and then start on dinner."

"Okay."

I had waited till he was in the tub with water running (along with the door being closed), before I made a urgent call to my sister.

"Hello?"

"Hello? It's Hotaka."

"Oh . . . Need something?"

"No, nothing in particular, but you've got some nerve bringing your kid over here and not telling me what's going on."

I heard her sigh. "He told you, didn't he?" I confirmed. "I knew he wouldn't be able to stay quiet about it."

"That's besides the point. How can you be such a idiot and not realize your own husband is sexually-"

"Look, Hotaka, I know it's my fault. I should have taken better care of my own son and husband."

"As a mother, you should be." I'm not going to deny it. I am pissed off at her.

"So, what's Inoru doing?"

"He's taking a bath. Hikari . . . are you going to report him to the authorities?"

"I should, but . . ."

"But, what?"

"God, I didn't know he was that sort of person, you know! He . . . He never gave me that impression!"

"Same here, but don't use it as a reason to not report him. If you yourself don't want to do it, I can do it for you. Poor Inoru has been suffering, and it is sadder still his own mother did not realize what was really going on within her own household. It really baffles me."

"Hey, I work more than forty hour shifts every week! You know how hectic my job can be!"

"A few moments ago you were saying everything was your own damn fault. No point in trying to make up any excuses now."

I inwardly laughed as I hung up the phone on her afterwards. I even shut off the ringer, just so I won't hear it insistently ping-pinging in my god damn ears (as she attempts to reach me once more).

Hotaka's Predicament: END


	20. Persistence Is Key

A/N: I'm back with more. Ioka Yoshinori ends up being hired at Suzurumi Modeling Agency. Tamaki's getting the jeebies by his mere presence, and is taking it out on his best friend, Ken.

This side of Tamaki, I felt, was pretty fun to write! He seems/acts a bit different when confronted with/near or around the creepy Ioka! XD

This is gonna be pretty short. Don't have the heart to make it long, and whether I continue this will depend on my mood. It may be the next day I pop out another chappy, or it could be months from now.

Written in Takasugi's POV. Read at your own leisure. THIS IS YAOI, so if you don't like this kind of stuff, then don't read. Thank you.

Made For Two - Persistence Is Key  
By: LadyYuina

"Oh shit, Tamaki, he really is going to work here!" Ken exclaimed under his breath, watching the man as he talked to our boss. I am wondering why Ken is sounding more excited than exasperated. He definitely knows of my history with that man. "What are you gonna do!"

"Ken . . ."

"What?"

He turned towards me, just long enough to give me a split-second glance. Bastard.

"Why are you looking and sounding as if you're not the least bit concerned for me?" He had the decency to shrug. Shrug at me, will he! "Ken, you asshole."

"I'm just kidding, Tamaki. I know what sort of asshole he is, and what he did to you was wrong. There is no way in hell I'd like him after that." He then leaned real close to me, whispering, "by the way, man, could it be he wants to get back together with you? I can see him looking at you from the corner of his eye."

I can't lie to Ken. Not like this anyway. "Yeah . . . More or less. But, I'll have you know I am not the least bit interested in dating someone like him again."

"Are the people working at the ward even sane? How can they release him back out into the public realm of normal people?"

Whatever Ken was saying now became nothing more than listless murmurs. Ioka's eyes and mine locked dead on, and for a brief moment I felt as if I couldn't breathe. I found myself steering my gaze towards the side of his cheek that I punched. He had a large band-aid patched there, and it made me wonder what it looked like underneath.

Even from the distance I was at, I could hear my boss asking, "whatever happened to your face, Ioka? Got into a brawl somewhere?"

"You could say that," was his nonchalant reply. "It's nothing serious. It'll heal in a few day's time."

"Oh, I see. Good. I was hoping to see you start shooting soon. By the way, Ioka, would you like to meet everyone else?"

"I already know someone here. Takasugi Tamaki."

"Oh? I'd have never thought you'd know someone like him!" The light in his eyes were disgusting. I can imagine him thinking how great it is that two good-looking men knew one another. "Let's see, where is he?" Crap! I need to- "Oh! Tamaki, darling, come over here for a moment, will you?"

When I refused to move, I could feel Ken nudging me on my side. It's not like I don't notice the boss is calling out to me, it's more like I don't want to take notice.

"Tamaki! Don't be shy! Come over here a moment, will you! Come show your friend around the place!"

"It's all right. He hasn't seen me for a while, so I can understand why he'd be embarrassed. If you don't mind, the man standing next to him can show me around instead."

I forced my head to move one tiny inch just to see the stiff reaction coming from Ken. I didn't know if I should feel sorry or grateful for him. Him being alone with Ioka . . . Well, not exactly alone, but it makes my blood boil to simply think of the things Ken might blurt (if given in to pressure).

sssSssseeeEeeexxxXxxx

"So . . ." I anxiously looked at Ken. "Did he ask you anything weird? Seriously, you need to tell me."

"Nope, not at all. He looked more forlorn than anything. I almost want to say I pity him."

Forlorn? What the fuck? "Gah, that's all an act! He's . . . he's trying to win you over, so you can help him plot stuff behind my back!"

The expression on Ken's face was near a comical sense, but why the hell would I feel like laughing at the moment? "You're getting a little too paranoid. If he happens to ask you out again, do the proper thing and turn him down. An asshole like him only deserves another asshole to be with."

"A psychotic, obsessive freak like him doesn't know how or when to give up! I've already turned him down when he purposely followed me (god knows where he popped out from) when I left your place!"

Ken gasped. "Hey, didn't the doc say you could relapse? Is it happening?"

Geeze, sometimes I hate how Ken remembers thing so well. Him bringing up the issue (aside from my own realization) is only making use of itself by terrorizing me.

"Damn, how could I have not realized?" Ken shook his head in shame. "Look, Tamaki, he's a part of your past, and anything he wants to try and rekindle doesn't matter anymore. If need be, I'll do my best to protect you."

To be absolutely honest, I am scared. Scared to death of what's happening. A slow, draining of myself . . . A relapse. If I give in Ioka will surely pull me back into his web once more. I don't want to feel trapped ever again. What he and I had wasn't true love . . . It never was.

"Um, hello? You there? You blanking out on me?"

_I closed the door behind me as quietly as I could. However, it didn't stop "him" from hearing._

"_Where were you?" was the demanding tone._

_I gulped, not wanting to turn and face his angry self. He was destructive when ticked off. Controlling, even. What will he do this time, I wonder?_

"_I was at a friend's house watching baseball games."_

"_I smell alcohol. Were you drinking?"_

"_A little. Just a bit buzzed at the moment, but that's all."_

_I could hear him sigh. "How many times have I told you to tell me first if you were going to go out somewhere."_

"_I was only at my friend's house. Do you have to make such-"_

_BAM. _

_In an instant my eyes were closed shut. Shivers ran down my spine as I felt his hot breath against the nape of my neck. _

"_I'm not making a big deal out of this. It's your wild partying that's pissing me off."_

_Sure, I tend to be party-hearty, but it didn't mean I was cheating on him or anything. It's also a bit bothersome to me that he can't trust me over such a trivial matter as this. _

_I turned. "Look, Nori-"_

"_You shut the fuck up!"_

"_Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Can you at least let it slide this time?" I asked, not really wanting to be dealing with this at the moment._

"_No."_

"_Nori . . ."_

"_No, Tamaki. I can't risk it. You're too precious to me. If I were to lose you . . ."_

"_You won't lose me."_

"_I can't trust your word. In the end, you will leave me."_

"_I promise. If I do, I'll give you a second chance. Hell, maybe it'd be better for you anyway, to get someone not so alcoholic and partying prone, ya know?"_

_When he finally walked past and away from me, I inwardly sighed in relief. He was angry, for sure, but I can only thank the heavens he didn't get bloody violent this time._

"_Go clean up before you come to bed, Tamaki."_

_I sort of wanted to smile. "Yeah, okay."_

Persistence Is Key: END


End file.
